Renacer
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Una continuación Candy y Terry del anime que hice como un regalo para el aniversario de una página de Candyamigas en Facebook :) Yo me baso en la historia original y sus personajes y :) En fin ya veré, yo por lo general trato temas sociales, profundos, y creo que Candy trata mucho es de esto :)
1. Introducción y Chapter 1

Fic Candy-Terry para Le Chateau de Candy Candy (FB)

Autora: Anglachel Orcrist Sword (FB)/Orcrist1974)

* * *

Introducción

_Bueno, ya dije en la sinopsis más o menos de qué se trata aunque eso sólo se sabe cuando ya uno ha escrito todo el fanfic :) . Yo no soy muy amante de los fics, y no veo telenovelas, no me gustan, y muchísimo menos pretendo escribir erotismo, así que por ese lado mis historias no tienen influencias y no leerán nada de lo que buscan :) Y en cualquier momento si me va mal, dejo este trabajón por el que no me pagan nada ni gano nada, y ya._

_En todos mis fics de Candy Candy tiendo a enfocarme mucho en los temas sociales, y eso se debe a que el anime es de mucho contenido moral y social y eso es precisamente lo que más me gusta de Candy Candy. Yo veo en el anime a Candy como una heroína, con mensajes feministas en una época (El anime los 70s, la historia los 1900s) muy mala y muy dura con las mujeres, entonces es natural que estos temas se vean en el personaje de Candy y su mundo. Eso lo plasmo en mis fics, o tiendo a hacerlo involuntariamente, porque es central._

_En fin, yo tengo mucho qué decir de las cosas que escribo, trato de explicarme lo mejor posible para la gente que me lee. De vez en cuando lo hago como review para mejor seguimiento. Algo así :)_

_Todos mis fics de Candy Candy son gemelos, éste y "El Comienzo del Amor" son fics gemelos, osea que las ideas que trabajo son las mismas o se repiten con frecuencia._

* * *

_Renacer_

**Capítulo I**

Habían pasado seis años desde aquel terrible día, pero Candy lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

Estaba sola en el cuarto de una pequeña cabaña recién construida aledaña al Hogar de Pony y con su mente perdida en lejanas ensoñaciones se miraba al espejo y se daba cuenta que ya era toda una mujer.

Pero el rostro en el espejo le decía que había algo en ella que no era igual, su candidez ya no era la misma, y todo el mundo se lo decía, sus amigos, su querido Albert… Albert que siempre estuvo allí viendo que su corazón pertenecía a Terry aún, con todos los años que habían pasado. Había hecho demasiado, no sólo la rescató del compromiso que Neil le impuso sino que también logró que Candy fuera aceptada otra vez como enfermera en el hospital de Chicago. Hacía todo lo que podía para que ella olvidara las injusticias y las trampas a las que había sido sometida toda su vida, y luchaba también porque no la discriminaran en este mundo de desigualdad… aunque muchas veces aquello fuera una lucha inútil, pero Candy apreciaba con todo su corazón aquel apoyo honesto y el esfuerzo y el cariño sincero de su amigo Albert. El día de su cumpleaños número veinte Albert le hizo una fiesta hermosa en el pueblo, y bailaron, y él estaba tan guapo y ella ya no era una niña…

Candy apartó bruscamente esos pensamientos de su mente y se dedicó a trabajar, se recordó una vez más su decisión: para ella no habría nada más que los niños del Hogar, para los cuales era como una madre. No podía pensar en Albert así, estaba volviéndose loca.

* * *

Una noche de verano mientras el bosque oscuro de la montañas susurraba en medio de un silencio negro, en la cena donde todos estaban reunidos después de una jornada de trabajo arduo en El Hogar, la señorita Pony comentó que los tiempos estaban cambiando vertiginosamente. Gracias a la ayuda de Albert, el pequeño orfanato había sido remodelado y ahora albergaba a más niños, por lo tanto se requeriría de más profesores. Necesitaban un profesor varón que las acompañara y que enseñara a los niños y niñas deportes, equitación y además guiara a los niños que estaban ya cerca de la pubertad. Candy ensimismada no prestaba atención a eso, y la hermana María constantemente le preguntaba "¿Qué te pasa Candy?" . Candy en realidad no sabía qué le pasaba esa noche en específico, era como si los árboles de allá afuera le murmuraran algo.

Todos extrañaban las risas y el ánimo inquebrantable de la querida pecosa, aquello hacía tiempo que se había marchado.

A solas con la señorita Pony, la hermana María decía "Candy no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde lo de Terry. Hay algo dentro de ella que no ha podido sanar", y la señorita Pony agregaba con preocupación "Y desde que los Leagan le hicieron aquello tampoco ha querido regresar al hospital ni a su profesión de enfermera ".

Y así decían.

Para colmo de males a la chica le llegaban rumores acerca de Terry, gracias a Eliza Leagan que se ocupaba de eso, y mientras peores fueran los rumores pues mejor. Chismes y noticias que salían en los periódicos, las críticas negativas sobre el trabajo de Terry que había pasado de ser un aclamado actor a ser el centro de múltiples quejas. Terry no era feliz, y Susana había muerto ya hacía cuatro años y nada sabían ellos de él, sino un mar de chismes ¿Había valido la pena su sacrifico? Se preguntaba constantemente. Ya era demasiado tarde para que Candy se pusiera a pensar en eso… demasiado tarde. Pero no podía ignorar ni olvidar eso, tal vez Terry era lo que era ahora por culpa de ella.

Esa mañana de verano en la Colina de Pony el sol brillaba caluroso. El establo estaba vacío pues no había dinero para comprar caballos y la señorita Pony ya no quería molestar más a Albert que tanto ayudaba con el mantenimiento del Hogar. Pero Candy pensaba que sería bueno tener caballos, ella ya había superado lo de Anthony y ya no le traían recuerdos tristes, sino felices, de cuando ella y Terry montaban por los jardines del colegio San Pablo. Afanosa ese día trabajaba limpiando el lugar y cargando paja que sentía que no extrañaba para nada los hospitales ni los enfermos, ella ahí tenía una paz absoluta y estaba rodeada de amigos. Annie y Archie no vivían lejos y se reunían con mucha frecuencia.

Se preguntó cómo le iría a Patty pues la última vez que supo de ella estaba en Nueva York para tomar un barco a Inglaterra.

Suspiró, lejos no estaba el cementerio, donde reposaban Stear y Anthony… Candy iba todos los domingos después de la misa a verlos. Pero tampoco estaban lejos los hermanos Leagan y Candy resopló. No volvería a ser la misma tonta a la cual le arruinaron la vida y separaron de Terry.

Retomó su trabajo, los pájaros cantaban y la chica se sacudió todos esos recuerdos otra vez, llevaba unas bragas de jean muy ceñidas al cuerpo y eso le daba calor. Deseó estar en el lago y darse un baño como lo hacían los domingos de picnic.

Volvió a sentir que aquella mañana era extraña, tal vez persistía la sensación de anoche en la cena, pero no, algo sentía y estaba allí. Visitas, alguien venía. Cansada dejó el establo y se acercó a la entrada y no había nadie del Hogar por los alrededores, pero a lo lejos distinguió una figura en el medio del sendero.

Y hubo entonces un silencio inusual en todo el bosque y Candy supo que no era ni el cartero, ni Tom, ni nadie de Lakewood. Era una figura alta y solitaria y a medida que se acercaba ella pudo ver que cargaba una maleta.

-Dios mío, no puede ser- soltó sin voz cuando aquel hombre llegaba, y se quedó parada junto a cerca sin moverse.

El hombre llegó con su maleta y se quedó parado frente a ella. A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón de la sorpresa, era Terry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo que pudo decir cuando pudo respirar.

-Hola Candy- oyó su voz. Era sin duda ahora más gruesa.

Candy lo observó, Terry estaba más alto y vestía elegantemente, pero ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué había sido de él? Estaba delgado y algo demacrado, y a pesar de que su hermosura era la misma sus ojos estaban apagados y ojerosos. Lucía muy cansado.

La emoción de Candy estaba mezclada con la sorpresa y por la tristeza.

-Terry… ¿Qué pasó contigo? Ha pasado tanto tiempo-

Él dejó la maleta en el suelo y suspiró:

-He regresado a la vida, Candy- fue lo que dijo.

Candy sintió mucha rabia, estaba molesta con él y no quería aceptarlo allí, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz y no sabía cómo actuar.

-Supe lo de Susana y lo sentí mucho…-

-Sí bueno, eso es lo último que quiero recordar ahora- le dijo él con suavidad.

-He leído tantas cosas de ti. Dios, Terry dime qué pasó- no dejó que sus emociones la dominaran, necesitaba ser muy comprensiva con él que estaba allí totalmente perdido -¿Qué has hecho estos cuatro años?-

-Hice lo que pude ¿Sabes? Yo le cumplí, traté de hacerla feliz, pero no pude. No pude- él bajó la mirada, pero necesitaba hablar- Cuando murió me perdí, Candy. Yo… no supe qué hacer-

Ella no replicó, lo dejó que hablara. Pero la rabia estaba allí, pues si tan sólo hubiera regresado cuando Susana murió, que le hubiera escrito una palabra, todo hubiera sido diferente.

-Creí que te habías casado con Albert… que un hombre mejor había llegado a tu vida. Yo vi esas fotografías…- soltó de repente tratando de controlar su rabia y celos.

-Fotografías de las fiestas en la mansión Andrew ¿La boda de Annie con Archie tal vez?- adivinó Candy –Acompañé a Albert , es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho-

Entonces Candy lo miró como si él fuera un niño y soltó con fastidio:

-No me casé con Albert, ni con nadie, Terry. Mírame- le dijo y Terry alzó sus ojos azules y la miró, y ella creyó ver una chispa de vida en sus pupilas.

-¿Qué pasó contigo, Terry?- volvió a preguntarle muy consternada –¿Era verdad todo eso que leí? Dime, nadie sabe de ti desde hace un tiempo. Abandonaste la compañía de teatro otra vez-

-Sí, lo siento mucho, yo me perdí, yo creí que ya no te merecía, que tú debías estar con un hombre mucho mejor que yo, que te lo diera todo, que te cuidara y amara y estuviera siempre contigo. Lo que yo nunca pude hacer- se reprochó- Yo era un niño, pero ahora soy un hombre. En el colegio San Pablo me decía que si tan sólo yo fuera un hombre no te dejaría, pero todo se puso en nuestra contra- recordaba con dolor y aquellas palabras para Candy eran demasiado dolorosas- La vida en el mundo del espectáculo me arrastró, fracasé muchas veces y lo creí todo perdido y me refugié en el alcohol. Y tenía pesadillas que me atormentaban- Terry se avergonzó mucho y jamás le diría que sus pesadillas eran de ella con Albert- Pero un día me encontré con Patty allá en Broadway y ella me dijo toda la verdad. Y entonces reviví y vi que fui un tonto y un inmaduro, pero ahora soy un hombre, Candy-

Candy se estremeció de pies a cabeza pues aquello Terry lo dijo con una mirada penetrante y segura.

-Ahora soy un hombre y he regresado-

Hubo un silencio profundo entre los dos que sólo el viento se oía en todo el bosque.

-Tienes que recuperarte de esa vida- dijo ella al fin muy preocupada –Esa vida casi acaba contigo ¿Qué vas a hacer con el teatro?-

-No puedo regresar ahora, yo escapé, sino escapo no sé si hubiera podido sobrevivir… Candy, no tienes idea de cuánto daño me causó esa vida… si lo supieras. En un aspecto no podré ser el que era - en sus ojos Candy vio desesperación y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus hermoso ojos y supo lo mucho que Terry la necesitaba. No podía abandonarlo, simplemente no podía.

-Estás enfermo, debes recuperarte. Yo te cuidaré, Terry…- dijo sin saber mucho lo que haría, pero sus instintos la guiaban -¿Dónde te quedas? ¿En el pueblo?-

-Yo… no estoy en ninguna parte. Llegué y caminé y caminé porque sólo quería llegar a ti sin que nada más me detuviera- dijo con agotamiento pues ni él mismo sabía cuánto había caminado para llegar a ella.

Su expresión sincera, de un hombre renovado y seguro, la hizo sonreír.

-El Hogar es más grande ahora ¿Sabes? Hay una pequeña cabaña junto al establo que Albert… bueno, que se construyó allí para mí. Está libre, yo puedo quedarme en un cuarto junto a los niños- entonces Candy recordó lo que había dicho la señorita Pony anoche en la cena y sonrió ilusionada aún más.

-Todo está por aquí casi igual- comentó él- La Señorita Pony, la hermana María, Annie y Archie son muy felices según supe, y tienen una preciosa hija-

-Sí, así es- Candy sonrió –Tienes que conocerla-

-Y los niños. Candy es una labor tan hermosa la tuya y la de este Hogar- Terry se expresó con mucho amor por el Hogar, recordando- Es lo más hermoso que puedas hacer-

Candy se emocionó aún más y de repente quiso llorar, pero ya no era esa niña que toda la vida tenía que llorar.

-Y Eliza y Neil…- Terry se retorció de disgusto al mencionar a los Leagan.

-Están allá en su mansión, solteros y amargados-

-¡No me extraña! ¿Quién se va a casar con esa bruja y ese pelele?- torció el gesto Terry.

De repente Candy y Terry se rieron, se rieron ante todo aquello que ahora lo que hacía era causarles gracia.

Y entonces al fin una hermosa y amplia sonrisa de felicidad iluminó el hermoso rostro de Terry. Las montañas, el Hogar era todo tan tranquilo y hermoso, pero por sobre todo eso estaba su Candy, ya mujer, allí con él, tan hermosa, y su pasado quedó atrás como una sombra. Estaba ante una nueva vida que se presentaba tocando a la puerta, donde todos sus temores y celos fueron infundados, y donde los que consideraba rivales y enemigos eran ahora amigos.

Candy sonrió y volvió aquella candidez de siempre a brillar entre sus pecas

-Aquí todos somos tus amigos, Terry- le dijo con amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

La señorita Pony y la hermana María recibieron a Terry con algo de sorpresa pero con los brazos abiertos. El joven se presentó muy humildemente y al igual que Candy, las mujeres notaron enseguida su cambio, además de ser un adulto completo estaba demacrado y débil y en nada se parecía a las glamorosas fotografías de él que lucían los teatros. Estuvieron de acuerdo ante la propuesta de Candy de que se quedara unos días con ellas en el Hogar mientras él reorganizaba su vida.

Terry habló con ellas muy honestamente, les expuso que no tenía a donde ir, que él necesitaba apremiantemente alejarse de la vida de Broadway y del mundo del espectáculo. La señorita Pony notó cuán desvalido estaba y por eso permitió que por primera vez un hombre se quedara en El Hogar. De hecho, ya antes había pensado en esa idea.

Afortunadamente, Terry ofrecía ser muy útil allí. Ya tenía veinticuatro años, un año mayor que Candy, y era notoriamente un hombre más maduro y responsable.

Dejaba atrás de sí seis tormentoso años que ellas apenas podían imaginar.

A veces Candy sentía una profunda tristeza al ver esos cambios, de que estaba sombrío, esquivo y ya no tenía nada de la arrogancia que tenía antes. Al menos aquel día era así. La vida le había enseñado con dureza.

-Soy un hombre distinto, Candy- le susurraba otra vez en un rincón, lejos del bullicio de la cena.

-En serio, Terry ¿Qué haces aquí?- Candy temblaba pensando en eso que se le presentaba ahora en su vida. Todavía se debatía entre la felicidad y el temor a sufrir otra vez.

-¿Todavía no sabes por qué he regresado?- le pregunta directamente.

-Yo no quiero volver a sufrir- dijo ella con amargura y se aparta de él.

-No lo harás- le aseguraba Terry con suave voz -¿O es que otro está en tu corazón?- soltó con un dejo de dolor y celos ante la actitud de Candy, tan distinta a cómo él recordaba.

-No hay nada entre Albert y yo, ya basta con eso- ella voltea la mirada y regresa con los niños.

Así sería.

Candy se ocuparía de él como enfermera, pero todavía no podía entender qué deseaba su corazón en realidad.

Pero todos esos nuevos acontecimientos alegraban a las bondadosas mujeres; que Candy estuviera dispuesta a volver a su profesión era algo bastante bueno. No sería fácil adaptarse a aquel giro, lo sabían, pero presentían un nuevo aire positivo llegando a la vida de su querida pecosa.

Esa noche después de la cena, Terry se alojó en la modesta cabaña del bosque, se dejó caer en la cómoda cama vencido por el cansancio de su viaje. Respiró profundo un aire puro de montaña y meditó, meditó ahí en la soledad. La cabaña estaba limpia y ordenada, sencilla pero decorada con delicadeza que Terry identificó era el toque de Candy, y se sintió muy feliz.

Él estaba acostumbrado a los lujos, a que lo atendieran como un rey y le hicieran todo. Pero ese Terry ya quedaba atrás, no quería nada de aquella vida, ni quería volver a ser aquel arrogante hijo de la nobleza.

Su regreso había sido para volver a nacer, y no perder otra vez a la mujer que amaba.

Dormiría en paz entre las suaves sábanas blancas y el olor de la flores que Candy tenía allí en su cabaña, y ya no tendría pesadillas. Esa noche dormiría arrullado por el sonido del bosque.

* * *

Cuando el sol se colaba por las floridas cortinas, Terry fue despertado por una pequeña niña. Totalmente renovado por un sueño reparador, el joven abre los ojos y no se sorprende por la inusual visión que se le presentaba allí sino que más bien sonríe, sonríe ante la graciosa visitante que estaba allí al borde la cama observándolo con curiosidad:

-Hey, hola pequeña- dice él.

Terry una vez fue algo machista, creció lleno de rencor por el abandono de su madre, arrastrado lejos de ella por su propio padre. Y una vez sintió que odiaba a las mujeres, pero conocer a Candy le abrió los ojos, ella le hizo ver cuán equivocado estaba con su madre y la reconciliación llegó a su alma.

La relación con Eleanor Baker fue dificultosa, pero hacía unos años la volvió a ver, y ambos se habían reconciliado. Desafortunadamente esa dicha no duró mucho, su madre falleció antes de que él se pudiera sentir totalmente redimido.

Había un peso en su corazón por eso.

Ahora Terrence Grandchester se daba cuenta de cuán injusto era el mundo y la sociedad en la que vivían; terriblemente injusta, y ahora se revelaba contra eso. Entonces lo criticaban, porque tenía un temperamento del diablo. Pero así debía ser, prefería tener "un temperamento del diablo" que ser como todos los demás que andaban por la vida como las ovejas andan en los rebaños, conformes y sin hacer nada por cambiar a la sociedad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, traviesa?- le preguntó a la pequeña con una sonrisa. Pero la niña no habló.

Afuera empezó a oír unos gritos:

-Lolo, Lolo ¿Dónde estás?- era la voz de su Candy.

Terry supo que la niña se había escapado del Hogar, así que se levantó y se arregló un poco la ropa y el cabello para salir a tranquilizar a Candy llevándole a la niña perdida:

-Ahí estás...- exclamó Candy cuando los encontró a los dos a puertas de la cabaña- Terry- apenada se les acerca -¿Qué? ¿Se metió en la cabaña esta niña? Oh Dios qué pena-

-No, está bien- rió el joven muy agradado por la vista de tan linda niña- Perdona tú mis fachas, es que estoy recién levantado- torció el gesto el joven.

Los dos se rieron y Candy tomó a la niña de la mano.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Estás bien?- ella preocupada pregunta a Terry por su salud.

-Sí, estoy bien, ya descansé del largo viaje que hice hasta aquí. Y dime, ¿Quién es esta linda señorita? Le pregunté pero es muy tímida para hablar-

-Ah, es que Lolo es muda- explicó Candy.

A Terry le impactó aquello, y observó a la pequeña huérfana preguntándose cuánto había pasado en su corta vida. Era tan injusto. Pero él no podía juzgar a las madres de aquellos pobres niños, pues ellas eran igual unas víctimas sufridas del mundo. Había visto demasiadas cosas doloras como para juzgar mal a una madre que se veía arrastrada a hacer algo así. Había juzgado a su propia madre pero ya no más, el cargo de conciencia que llevaba era demasiado pesado como para agregarse más.

-Oh, qué pena- musitó con un tono que sorprendió a Candy. El corazón de Terry estaba cambiado -¿Qué edad tiene?-

-Cinco años más o menos, llegó el año pasado al Hogar. Pero parece que le gustas mucho, ella es totalmente tímida y no se acerca a extraños. Pero ya veo que el recién llegado le despertó toda la curiosidad- dijo con una sonrisa- Ehh ¿Quieres desayunar?- invitó ella torpemente.

-Me muero de hambre, pero antes déjame vestirme, jajaja- bromeo él y le hizo un guiño a Lolo -Nos vemos, pequeña-

Lolo sonrió emocionada y Candy nunca la había visto así. De hecho la niña era retraída y apartada, pero al parecer la llegada de Terry la animada a ella también, tal como a Candy.

* * *

La noticia del regreso de Terry se esparció por todo Lakewood, y el más sorprendido fue Albert Andrew, quien a pesar de todos sus molestos deberes se echó una escapada esa noche para ir al Hogar y unirse a la reunión que hacían allí para saludar al inusual huésped.

Terry estaba feliz incluso de volver a ver a Albert, de quien todavía tenía algo de celos, pero Albert y él congeniaban ahora muy bien, tenían los mismo ideales revolucionarios, eran dos rebeldes y ante el mundo actual los dos igualmente renegaban de las misma imposiciones de la sociedad. Junto con Candy los tres se pasaron toda la noche discutiendo sobre sus luchas; Albert vivía ahora en la casa del bosque con sus animales, y trabajaba más en la veterinaria que en otra cosa, pero no la estaba pasando muy bien, pues a sus treinta años la presión para que se casara y tuviera herederos era insoportable. La Tía Abuela se quejaba de que su sobrino estaba demasiado "rebelde" y que no se ocupaba de la familia.

Por eso se juntaba mucho con Candy en el Hogar, o con Candy en la casa del bosque, para tener un respiro de una vida que rechazaba.

Esa noche Annie y Archie estaban allí también y Terry conoció a su hija Antonietta (Llamada así en honor a Anthony) que tenia la misma edad de Lolo así que Terry animaba a Lolo a que jugara con Antonietta. Ayudaba a que fuera más sociable y eso complacía mucho a la Hermana María..

Pero hubo un detalle en toda la velada que a la misma Candy se le pasó por alto: era que Terry no podía probar ni una gota de alcohol, y en la reunión había vino.

Todavía no se conocía del todo los problemas con los que Terry había llegado allí, así que Candy no estuvo pendiente del vino que tomaba. Tan animado estaba él que no hizo caso a lo que los médicos le habían dicho y brindó con vino junto con los demás, pues no veía nada de malo en tomarse una copita.

La velada transcurrió alegre hasta que ya era hora de acostar a los niños muy a su pesar. Los adultos querían quedarse conversando sobre los avatares de la vida. Pues las cosas no estaban muy bien en Europa, se decía que otra gran guerra podía venir en un futuro... sin embargo nadie habló de aquellos rumores sino que se concentraron en el matrimonio feliz de Annie y Archie, quienes contaban todas sus aventuras.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Terry comenzó a ponerse demasiado alegre, de hecho, exageradamente alegre, y empezó a decir sandeces y cosas atrevidas con respecto a Albert y Candy:

-¿Por qué un hombre como tú, Albert, noble, tan apuesto y tan rico, no tiene mujer?- decía imprudentemente- Tú la amas, a Tarzán Pecosa-

Muy comprometido Albert se puso colorado, pero era más que obvio que el joven inglés estaba ebrio.

-Eres muy ingenua al no ver lo que este hombre siente por ti- le decía ahora a Candy.

-Estás borracho- Candy se molestó con Terry – Házme el favor de irte a echar un balde de agua fría en esa cabezota. Atrevido-

-Terrence Grandchester- Albert lo tomó del brazo para que dejara las payasadas- Estás ebrio, mejor te callas-

-William Andrew- pronunció Terry, ya que nadie llamaba a Albert por su primer nombre- Yo no estoy ebrio. Noooooo- el joven hubiera caído al piso si no fuera porque Albert lo sostuvo.

-Pero si no ha tomado mucho- la señorita Pony intervino ante todo eso muy extrañada. Annie comentó lo mismo –Dios ¿Qué habrá pasado?-

-Oh Dios- Candy al fin se daba cuenta -¿Qué hicimos? Terry no debió probar ese vino- Ella recordó lo que le había contado y que por respeto no había contado a nadie más- Está enfermo, Albert, no te ofendas. Él no puede evitarlo. Vamos, Albert ayúdame a llevarlo a la cabaña-

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Archie al fin.

-Sí, estará bien, yo acompaño a Candy. Ustedes ya deben irse, por Antonietta- tranquilizó Albert –Nos hablamos mañana-

La pareja preocupada no quería irse pero la niña ya estaba cansada así que se despidieron de sus amigos, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María, y salieron del orfanato para tomar su carruaje y marcharse.

-Candy ¿Cuál es el estado de salud de Terry en realidad?- Ya solos camino a la cabaña, Candy y Albert llevaban a Terry por los brazos, pues se sentía mal y apenas podía caminar.

-No lo sé, Albert… no lo sé- ella consternada se desahogaría con su amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Bueno, yo espero tener buena memoria. ****No releo los capítulos anteriores cuando escribo uno nuevo! XD Mala costumbre tal vez jaja. Espero no olvidar detalles o ser repetitiva o algo :P**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

La cabaña estaba fría y silenciosa cuando llegaron, Albert ayudó a preparar la cama y a acostar a Terry allí. Mareado, el joven quiso vomitar y Candy lo asistió.

Estaba sudando muchísimo y en su delirio murmuraba cosas como "Candy, no me dejes con Susana, Candy" "Por favor, Candy" y casi se caía desmayado. Ella deseaba tapar sus oídos para no oír esos tan terrible desvaríos.

-Albert, tráeme agua fresca, y muchas toallas, y un pañuelo- dijo ella con el temple de toda una enfermera- Tenemos que esperar a que se le pase la embriaguez… más nada-

Al rato habían limpiado a Terry y Candy le ponía compresas frías en la frente mientras Albert observaba la escena preocupado, parado a un lado de la cama. Ella estaba sentada en una butaca al lado de la mesa de noche donde habían colocado el agua y las toallas.

-¿Crees que haga falta llamar al médico?- preguntaba él.

-No creo que haga falta esta noche, Albert. Pero sin duda que tengo que consultar algunas cosas con el doctor Letermann- diagnosticó Candy con expresión sombría –Terry está intoxicado... por un poco de vino que tomó. Debemos ayudarlo a desintoxicarse. No es difícil, está estable-

Hubo silencio, y poco a poco Terry se fue durmiendo al fin. Y no tuvo crisis de gritos o algo. Pero Candy no dudaba que esas crisis fueron recurrentes en él alguna vez, de hecho él mismo le había hablado de algo de eso.

-No hace falta que te quedes, Albert, ya puedes irte a descansar. Haces mucho por nosotros. Gracias- le dijo ella muy segura de la situación y apenada por toda la preocupación de su amigo más querido.

-No puedo irme y dejarte sola…- él negaba con la cabeza.

-No estoy sola, la Hermana María y la señorita Pony estarán conmigo. Así atendemos a los niños enfermos-

-Sí, lo sé pero igual no me gusta que estén solas aquí. Necesitan un teléfono. No esperaremos más para instalarlo- Albert hizo silencio y luego acotó -¿Tú estás bien, Candy? Oí lo que decía Terry-

-Yo… tal vez tuve la culpa de esto- musitó ella desahogando sus tormentos al fin.

-No, claro que no. Que este chico haya sido un idiota tan débil no es culpa tuya de ninguna manera- la defendió él.

-Está bien- ella le sonrió, pensando que él no podía saber lo que sentía- Puedes irte, en verdad. Debes estar cansado, y tienes tus cosas que atender-

-Pago a otros para que hagan ese trabajo. Yo estoy libre- se encogió de hombros Albert, pero accedería a la petición de Candy- Estaré pendiente de ustedes. Vengo a primera hora-

El joven hombre se despidió de su amiga.

-Albert- ella lo llamó cuando éste llegó a la puerta y Albert volteó el rostro hacia ella- Gracias… yo te aprecio mucho y no olvido todo lo que has hecho por mí y por nosotras-

Él asintió y con un gesto terminó de despedirse y se fue.

Candy quedó a la luz de las velas junto a Terry en el cuarto de la cabaña. Solamente se oían los sonidos del bosque nocturno, y el viento se colaba por las cortinas. Era muy agradable todo en realidad.

Lo observó un rato dormir con sentimientos encontrados. Ella no sabía lo que ocurría con sus sentimeintos, que ahora estaban tan confusos… Qué sentía por Terry, por Albert… Eran hombres tan valiosos, eran los dos buenos hombres y ella muy afortunada por tenerlos, porque no era nada fácil para una mujer poder tener esa dicha. Pero Terry fue arrastrado a una vida que no merecía y eso le dolía en el alma.

Tal vez si ella no hubiera aceptado dejarlo con Susana, Terry estaría bien y feliz ahorita…

¡No dejó que esos demonios la atormentaran otra vez! Se sacudió enérgicamente eso y se propuso a ayudar y sacar de ese joven enfermo que tenía allí al hombre vivo y atrevido que conoció una vez.

* * *

La noche transcurría mientras ella le cambiaba las compresas, y Terry no tardó en despertar ya sobrio, débil pero sin los mareos de la bebida.

-Candy-

El joven vio a la chica como un ángel, su amada Candy allí junto a él cuando estaba tan vulnerable. La amaba más que nunca.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó ella con suave voz y una ligera sonrisa.

-Candy... No hubiera funcionado si nada hubiera pasado esa noche en el establo del Colegio San Pablo, de hecho Eliza nos hizo un favor- dijo Terry sorpresivamente con un ataque de lucidez- Éramos muy jóvenes viviendo un amor momentáneo que hubiera tenido consecuencias incorrectas que nos hubieran marcado de por vida. Yo no hubiera podido cumplirte, era muy joven y muy inmaduro. Ahora es diferente. Aunque no es mucho tener veinticuatro años no es lo mismo que tener dieciséis-

-Sí, eso creo yo también- Candy parpadeó pues no esperaba una conversación así en esos momentos. Tal vez era muy ingenua, era en esos momentos que la verdad salía a la luz. De eso había que hablar.

-Hubiéramos terminado como tantas parejas de adolescentes- susurraba él- No, no hubiera funcionado-

-Tienes razón. Pero ya eso pasó, ahora estamos aquí otra vez- la chica le acariciaba su rostro hermoso con el pañuelo húmedo. Ya él no sudaba, y estaba muy sereno.

-Sí, estamos juntos otra vez...- Terry sonrió sintiendo que su cuerpo dejaba la enfermedad y quiso levantar su mano para tomar la de ella pero estaba muy débil.

-Dime, Terry ¿Qué cosas te han dicho los médicos?- ella inquirió sobre su pasado.

-Ah… fui un adicto, es todo, abusé de ciertas sustancias… por casi seis años- confesaba con voz trémula y avergonzada –De unas durante mi matrimonio con Susana, y después de otras sustancias para poder soportar mi vida-

-Lo sé, lo sé- Candy se obligaba a oírlo y tenía sus ojos verdes aguados –Ya eso pasó, gracias a Dios-

-Pero me quedaron consecuencias como debes imaginar ya que eres enfermera, sin embargo puedo vivir con eso…- agregó y luego notó los ojos de Candy- ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó él observándola desde la cama con ojos muy apagados.

-Oh, ya me conoces. Yo creo que lloraré toda mi vida- admitió con rabia y volteó la mirada lejos de Terry.

-No Candy, no llores más. Estos dos días, esta noche yo vi pura felicidad. Y sí, yo tal vez durante estos seis años fui un desastre pero era porque no tenía razones para vivir. Ahora- entonces sonrió a la luz de la vela- ahora tengo todas las razones del mundo para recuperarme y vivir-

* * *

**Nota: Bueno, la enfermedad de Terry no está basada en ningún diagnóstico médico real ni ninguna experiencia propia, por eso es posible que no estén las descripciones muy bien basadas en una realidad médica. Pero bueno, en el fic es real todo lo que describo como consecuencias de las adicciones de Terry de cuando vivía con la Compañia de Teatro ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

-Buenos días-

Terry estaba vestido con unos jeans azules y una camisa de cuadros negra, y su brillante cabellera café oscuro caía sobre sus hombros con descuido.

-Buenos días- saludaron todos en el comedor. Estaban los niños, la señorita Pony y la Hermana María allí presentes –Candy nos dijo que estabas mucho mejor- comentó la señorita Pony.

-Sí, ella veló por mí toda la noche. No sé cómo agradecerle eso-

-Bueno, ya lo harás. Ven y siéntate, Terry ¿Tienes hambre?- lo invitó la Hermana y se paró para buscar unos platos.

-Mucha. Gracias- respondió el aludido y se acercó a la mesa. Todos los niños lo observaban con curiosidad –Y ¿Dónde está mi pequeña amiga?-

-¿Lolo? Ah, está con Candy y Albert. Fueron al pueblo esa mañana. Ya deben estar por venir- le dijo la Hermana María colocando un plato y cubiertos frente a él. En la mesa habían platos con pan, frutas, había leche y cereales. Terry que estaba acostumbrado a desayunos exóticos y abundantes encontró aquella mesa muy apetitosa.

Terry se sentó y se acomodó la servilleta sobre las piernas. Sus gestos eran todos muy finos, de caballero noble, algo que los niños no veían con mucha frecuencia. Algunos trataban de imitarlo.

Al ver eso, el joven los enseñaba. Tendría una buena tarea enseñando modales cortesanos a los niños.

-Lamento mucho lo de anoche- se disculpó ante todos –No fue mi intensión. Me embriagué y ustedes tuvieron que aguantarse tan vergonzoso espectáculo. Me recibieron aquí confiando en mí y pasó eso. Prometo que no volverá a pasar, prometo que soy de ahora en adelante un hombre en quien pueden confiar y cumpliré-

La señorita Pony lo tomó de la mano con una sonrisa:

-Tranquilo, no pasó nada, hijo-

Más relajado, Terry sonrió. Estaba un poco débil por la resaca, pero el té que le había dado Candy esa mañana al despertar, en verdad que había recompuesto su cuerpo. Necesitaba comer y fortalecerse.

-¿Es usted actor?- le preguntó uno de los niños –Usted es Hamlet-

-Jaja, sí, lo fui. Yo actúo en el teatro, sí- respondió Terry.

-Y dime ¿Sigues en la compañía?- preguntó a propósito la Hermana.

-De hecho, sí- explicó él- Todavía sigo con la compañía, pero no de la manera que ellos quieren. Me estaban explotando, porque yo era la gran estrella, y me metían en todas las obras… pero me di cuenta de eso, y de que esa vida me estaba haciendo mucho daño. Entonces les dije que sólo iba a actuar en las obras importantes de la temporada de verano; si no lo querían así, pues adiós ¿Saben qué? No me han dicho que no aceptan-

-Oh, bueno, me parece muy bien- opinaban las mujeres.

-Sí, y aún recibo mis ganancias, así que ya saben. En todo lo que necesiten yo las ayudo-

-Oh no te preocupes, Terry, Albert nos ayuda mucho- sonrió la Hermana.

Otra vez Albert. Terry se preguntó qué tanto estaba Albert involucrado en toda la vida actual de Candy. No olvidaba las fotos y las cosas que imaginó en sus horribles años pasados que se resistía en recordar. Apartó eso de su mente, ningún recuerdo de esa vida pasada la permitiría en su mente ahora.

En eso aparecen Candy y Lolo que ya llegaban con su bolsa de compras, y ella lucía su braga de jean limpia y una camisa floreada de rojo y amarillo. Le sonrió plenamente al verlo en la mesa.

-Hola- saludó él a Candy, y le brillaban los ojos.

-Hola Terry ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Sí-

Ella se sentó en la mesa con la niña, y Terry no dejaba de mirarla. Parecía un hada de las flores, con su niña allí junto a ella tan hermosa. Admiró el cariño con el que Candy cuidaba de la pequeña, le había puesto lazos en el cabello. Parecía que trataba de ignorarlo, eso le parecía a él.

Ahora que no era un enfermo, Candy se alejaba un poco, temerosa de él. Sin embargo con Albert era muy distinta.

* * *

Terry volvió a la cabaña aunque Lolo lo arrastraba por todo el sendero para que jugara con ella mientras Candy trabajaba atareada con los otros niños.

Aún estaba convaleciente, tal vez necesitaba descansar, tomarse la vida muy despacio.

-Lolo, después juego contigo. Estoy cansado. Ve con Candy, traviesa, con mami ¿Sí?- le dijo y en verdad estaba cansado, con los ojos entrecerrados.

La niña asintió y salió corriendo a buscar a Candy. Terry sonrió mientras la veía meterse en el Hogar otra vez, y ya se volvía hacia la cabaña cuando oye un automóvil.

Claro, era Albert y Terry atisbó por una esquina de la pared trasera del Hogar, la que daba al sendero hacia la cabaña frente a los establos, y allí estaba despidiéndose de Candy, frente al Hogar. El automóvil de George lo esperaba para llevarlo a su casa del bosque para trabajar en su hospital veterinario y asuntos de negocios que tenía allá mismo.

Muy cerca estaban los dos, trabajaban allí en sus casas, y se ayudaban mutuamente. Terry estuvo demasiado tiempo lejos como para pretender ser parte de la vida de Candy ahora. Suspiró.

Tal vez su sueño de estar con Candy y hacerla su esposa por el resto de su vida no sería tan fácil de realizar. Habían muchos cambios en ella, y muchas cosas nuevas. Y Albert… ¿Qué sentía él por ella? Esa era otra preocupación para Terry.

El joven se quedó en la cabaña por el resto del día, tendido en la cama pensando y las cortinas estaban a medio cerrar. Candy estaba muy recelosa del amor, todo lo que hacía por él era como enfermera pero no daba cabida a algo más. Fue un tonto total por haber perdido tantas oportunidades en el pasado, pero de eso también tenían la culpa los Legan ¡Los Leagan! Terry sintió una puñalada de ira. Él no podía saber qué hubiera ocurrido de no haber sucedido lo del establo aquella noche, si en verdad hubieran cometido la imprudencia de casarse tan jóvenes. No lo sabía. Pero sí sabía que eso les ocasionó muchas tristezas, sobre todo a Candy, y eso no lo perdonaba.

Candy, a diferencia de él, había usado su dolor para crecer. Ahora tenía una vida nueva en el Hogar de Pony donde él no tenía cabida, en cambio Albert estaba allí y era parte de su mundo, Albert que era un hombre intachable también. No como él.

Terry se retorció en su cama pues no dejaría de tener pesadillas con Albert y Candy, las cosas no estaban nada fáciles ahora. Pero para bien o para mal, el destino los había reunido de nuevo y esta vez no cedería, sino que lucharía con todas sus armas por el único amor de su vida.

Oía los pájaros cantar y sentía el olor del bosque y sintió una paz indescriptible. Sí, sería feliz viviendo allí un tiempo, ayudando a gente tan buena. Era un oasis en medio del mundo que lo había arrastrado casi hasta la perdición.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sí, bueno, las lectoras de "Renacer" y "El comienzo del amor" se darán cuenta de que ambos fics comparten unas mismas cosas y unas mismas ideas. Bueno, son fics gemelos :)**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Era la primera vez desde su llegada que Terry se aparecía por el pueblo de Lakewood.

Levantaba murmullos al pasar, todo el mundo decía "El actor de Broadway, ahora vive en el Hogar de Pony", pero poco le importaba si aquella noticia llegaba a los periódicos.

Paseó sin rumbo hasta la hora del almuerzo, y se preguntó si podría comer algo en algún lugar. Encontró una cantina de aspecto acogedor y planeó almorzar allí.

* * *

Neil Leagan definitivamente quería irse de Lakewood ahora que Terrence Grandchester estaba viviendo en el Hogar de Pony. Se temía que el bastardo Inglés ése intentara algo con él, después de todo Candy debió contarle todo lo que él y su hermana le habían hecho todos esos años.

Ese día se fue a almorzar con sus amigotes en una cantina del pueblo. Los amigos eran sus informantes, pues espiaban a Candy y le informaban a los Leagan las idas y venidas de la chica. En realidad no quería tampoco dejarle todo fácil a la Candy con el duque inglés ahora que había regresado.

-Candy no sale del Hogar de Pony mucho, y cuando lo hace la acompaña Albert- le informaba uno de sus amigos espías, de hecho, un antiguo compañero del Colegio San Pablo que también vivía allí en Lakewood- Las cosas no las tenemos tan fáciles y mucho menos ahora que ese duquesito está viviendo allá en el Hogar-

-Es cierto, ya no podemos acercarnos tanto al Hogar para espiar con esos dos tipos merodeando. Primero era Albert ahora está Terry- sacudía la cabeza otro de los amigos, Fred Swardson, ex-compañero también de Neil del colegio.

Neil bufó, en realidad no se esperaba nada allí pues el pueblo era muy tranquilo. Pero ese día ninguno de los jóvenes se había dado cuenta de que había un extranjero sentado en una mesa apartada y que ese extranjero había oído su conversación.

-Neil Leagan- tronó una voz y los jóvenes voltearon hacia la mesa del rincón y Neil se quedó de piedra al reconocer a Terry allí presente.

-Entonces ustedes, caballeros respetables, se divierten espiando a Candy- dijo con ojos centellantes. Neil se tambaleó de la sorpresa.

-Terrence Grandchester- musitó con un hilo de voz. Fue sorprendido con las manos en la masa, como dicen.

-Terrence Graham de hecho. Ya no uso el apellido de mi padre- aclaró el joven Inglés.

-¿No eres duque entonces, su majestad?- escupió Robert Emerson recordando muy bien sus peleas con Terry en el colegio.

-Ustedes ignorantes no saben que el Duque de Grandchester es mi medio-hermano, Luke. Ellos eran los herederos, no yo- dijo Terry con orgullo –Pero igual soy noble, no como ustedes ricos de pueblo, o mulas cargadas de dinero. Díganme ¿Qué están maquinando ahora todos ustedes valentones aquí confabulados contra una mujer?- les dijo a todos con expresión terrible.

Neil era un cobarde, pero había entre sus amigos un individuo que él no conocía muy bien. Se llamaba Butch Jackson, de Michigan, y éste individuo de paró de la mesa para enfrentar a Terry.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la tipa ésa es tu novia?-

-Esto es entre Neil, Robert, Fred y yo- le aclaró Terry fijándose mucho en los ojos de aquel hombre- Poco hombres, todos ustedes. Vamos a ver si se comportan igual con un hombre de su tamaño- y se arremangó la camisa –Tal vez no les di su merecido cuando atacan todos juntos a Candy en el colegio y abusaban de ella-

Los hombres permanecieron en vilo y uno de los mesoneros del lugar salió corriendo en busca de ayuda pues se temía que algo ocurriera allí.

-Entonces las cosas en el orfanato están calientes, porque eso explicaría por qué estás así hecho una fiera defendiendo a la huérfana- le decía Butch, el más grande de los amigos de Neil.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO, MALDITO?- se alteró Terry, que muy poco toleraba las ofensas contra su Candy.

-Ya sabemos lo dulzonas que son esas chicas con los hombres, relamidas- lo enfurecía Neil escondido detrás de Butch- Se les pegan, los soban, los acarician, pegadas como garrapatas a los hombres, a cualquiera-

Terry temblaba de furia ante aquella imagen infame que los hombres le planteaban de su Candy.

Neil sabía que Terry era explosivo, había leído muchos chismes en el periódico y sabía que estaba débil emocionalmente, así que ahora lo estaba provocando. Le susurró a sus amigos:

-Sí, la Candy le da su fiesta al duquesito. Porque si no… ¿Por qué habría de estar éste defendiéndola sin haber tenido sus favores antes?-

-¡Cállate, cobarde mequetrefe!- tronó Terry apretando los puños y controlándose con mucha dificultad. El dueño del bar que conocía a Candy y a Terry también salió para calmarlo.

-Muchacho, por Dios, tranquilo. Sólo ignora a estos inútiles ¿No ves que están provocándote?- lo sostuvo del brazo pero Terry lanzaba miradas asesinas.

-¿Ignorar a estos que se han pasado toda la vida torturando a Candy?- y con el dedo tembloroso señala a Neil- Tú y tu hermana. La bruja de tu hermana nos humilló y humilló a Candy que es pura como ustedes nunca lo serán, con mentiras, y nos separaron, y mancharon la virtud de una hermosa mujer ¡Eso no lo olvidaré! ¡Y lo pagarán!-

-Pero bueno, ya olvídalo. Candy ya lo olvidó ¿No lo ves? Estos seis años estuviste lejos, estuviste casado con otra- le espetaba Neil –Candy no es tonta, ella tenía todo el derecho de buscarse otro, alguien soltero y libre como yo ¿Crees que yo no le resulto atractivo y que no trató de casarse conmigo? Pero ¿Sabes qué? Yo no me iba a casar con ella porque ella además de mí también estaba detrás de otro más rico, Albert Andrew-

-Cállate, cállate, cállate- Terry quería arrancarse los oídos. Iba a patear a Neil hasta que no tuviera fuerzas pero su amigo Butch se interpuso:

-Dices ser noble, Terrence Grandchester, pero mira como te rebajas por una cualquier…- Butch no pudo terminar de decir la palabra porque un puño se estrelló contra su cara y le rompió varios dientes. Terry se le echó encima a Butch Jackson, y Neil aprovechó para salir corriendo del lugar.

Butch Jackson era grande y mayor pero Terry lo atacó a puño limpio, puño tras puño y el hombre se defendía, pero los amigos lo ayudaron estrellando una botella en la espalda de Terry. Ante aquella salvaje pelea el dueño de la cantina no podía hacer nada, nadie iba a calmar a Terry en ese momento.

Gente salió del local, pero otros llegaban… el mesonero que había salido fue a buscar a Candy que estaba en esos momentos en la iglesia con el padre Benito.

-TERRY ¡NO!- gritó una voz y el joven reaccionó.

Pudieron sostener a Butch y Terry voltea hacia la puerta para ver a Candy allí parada.

-Terry ¡No vale la pena! ¡Ya basta!- ella corrió hacia él y lo abraza.

Aplacada su furia, el joven sangrante abraza a Candy y así permanecen un rato mientras otros hombres echaban a Butch de allí. Ella hizo que su corazón volviera a latir normal.

Candy lo toma del brazo y lo saca del lugar rápidamente. Juntos se fueron del pueblo al fin.

* * *

-Ese hombre se lo merecía. Todos se lo merecían- decía él muy herido, pero orgulloso. Candy lo abrazaba fuerte y él disfrutaba aquel reconfortante contacto. Ella también lo hubiera disfrutado si no fuera por la desagradable situación en que se encontraba él.

-Pero mírate ¡Terry! Esto pudo causarte mayores problemas. Por favor, cuídate- le rogaba ella.

-No perdono, Candy- decía él apretando los dientes –Esos poco hombres abusan de ti-

-Cobardes, lo sé, pero no podrán hacerme nada. Y hay que perdonar-

-¿Perdonar?- Terry despotricaba contra aquel deber Cristiano -¡No Candy, lo siento, pero uno no puede pasarse la vida sin hacer nada!-

-¿Y qué tanto puedo hacer de todas maneras? Sólo soy una mujer y eso nunca cambiará, siempre tendremos que enfrentar los mismos problemas una y otra vez. No puedo luchar contra el mundo entero por el resto de mi vida- ella se encogió de hombros con una actitud de resignación.

Eso lo dejó mudo de dolor.

-Soy mujer y me sé defender como mujer, Terry. No necesito que tú vayas a la cárcel por mí-

-Están muy desprotegidas. Con miserables como esos por todo el mundo, están desprotegidas, tú, la pequeña Lolo ¡¿Qué puedo hacer yo para cuidar de ustedes siempre?!- gruñía muy frustrado mientras iban caminado por los senderos, ya alejándose de la gente y del pueblo. No querían ni carruajes, ni coches ni más gente, sino estar solamente ellos dos.

Ella se apretó a él, aunque Terry estaba herido, sangraba mucho del hombro y Candy no sabía por qué.

Caminar les hacía bien, al rato ya divisaban el Hogar de Pony. Entonces Terry le dice a Candy:

-No permitas que me vean así, no los niños- rogó él.

Candy llevó a Terry a la cabaña aprovechando que era la hora del Catecismo en el Hogar y allí le curaría las heridas.

-No es nada Candy, las he tenido peores- decía él mientras se quitaba la camisa ensangrentada.

-Quisiera que nunca más te metieras en peleas, Terry- gruñó Candy viendo que tenía que sacar un pedazo de vidrio del hombro de Terry. Fue a buscar agua y paños limpios, más alcohol y desinfectante de heridas.

-Es necesario, desgraciadamente. Habrá siempre gente que no respeta sino a golpe limpio… y ni aún así- gruñó –Yo por ti peleo y pelearé siempre- le dijo. Ella se estremeció.

Candy procedió a limpiar todo su pecho desnudo, delgado pero musculoso. A Terry le gustó mucho eso.

-Neil es un idiota- reía ella porque no podía tomarse a Neil en serio..

-Tal vez él sí, pero no sus amigos, Candy. Ten mucho cuidado- él la miró a los ojos con angustia –Creo que uno de ellos es adicto, Candy, se lo vi en los ojos. Un tal Butch-

-¿Estás seguro?- Candy abrió mucho los ojos

-Yo sé de eso… y lo que vi en ese sujeto no me gustó nada- soltó él y tomó las manos de Candy –Éste es un lugar sano, pero el mundo crece demasiado rápido y hay cosas malas que se esparcen como un cáncer por cada rincón de la humanidad ¡Oh Candy! La ciencia moderna está curando enfermedades, pero también está creando monstruos ¡No sabes lo que yo he visto!-

Ella se asustó.

-Dios mío, que la gente use la ciencia para eso- meneaba la cabeza indignada.

-Ya era suficiente con el alcohol, que hace que la gente no tenga moral, no tenga límites y haga cosas que no debería hacer ¡Y tantos que se enorgullecen de sus borracheras! "Que es divertido" "Que tomarse unos tragos hace la fiesta y tal" Yo caí por esas boberías, fui un tonto. Pero esas sustancia, esas sustancias borran cualquier tipo de escrúpulos, cualquier tipo de sensibilidad o consciencia y la gente hace cosas imperdonables y después no se acuerdan- advertía Terry alarmado -Un ser humano se vuelve un monstruo peor que los demonios de esos libros medievales-

Candy escuchaba a Terry muy asustada.

-La gente inocente que cae en manos de un adicto, Dios, ¿Qué puede salvarlos? Temo muchísimo por ti y por estos niños inocentes. Las cosas que pasan, las cosas que hacen ¿Cómo puede uno vivir tranquilo? ¿Cómo puede uno evitar lo que pasa?-

Ella no podía responderle, lo abrazó asustada y él le correspondió, como si con ese abrazo ambos estuvieran a salvo del mundo que los rodeaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

La Colina de Pony estaba fría y brumosa esa tarde, nadie sabía que Terry solía irse allí a fumarse un cigarrillo, lejos de todos.

Porque lo necesitaba de vez en cuando.

A veces, a media noche, sufría de terribles ataques que lo hacían necesitar de una gota de licor, o de un poco de aquella otra sustancia. Y eso lo avergonzaba. Se iba a la Colina de Pony solo y fumaba que era lo único que le quedaba.

Debía hablarle de eso a Candy, o a algún doctor. Pero no soportaba la vergüenza, se odiaba a sí mismo demasiado. Analizando su vida se daba cuenta que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a ella, una vida que no fuera la que él tuvo en Broadway o en Londres, porque ése era su trabajo, y si le iba a ofrecer una vida a Candy debía seguir en la Compañía Stratford.

O tal vez no, no lo sabía.

Suspiró atormentado echándose sobre la grama y el humo salía de su nariz con estilo.

-No deberías fumar- dijo una voz que lo hizo sobresaltar.

Terry tiró el cigarrillo y no hallaba cómo esconder el hecho que fumaba y que un niño del Hogar lo había descubierto. Volteó nervioso y quien estaba allí era nada menos que Lolo.

La niña había hablado. Se quedó allí parada y no decía más.

-Lolo... tú hablas- Terry se puso de pie de un salto. Pero Lolo no habló más, se quedó allí mirándolo con curiosidad. Terry se le acercó y se arrodilló para verla de frente- Lolo, estás bien. Hablas. Alegrarás a todos-

Pero la niña en realidad se veía muy triste.

Terry se sentó junto a ella y se quedaron allí un rato contemplando las montañas y oyendo el canto de los pájaros al atardecer. Era obvio que la mudez de Lolo era algo psicológico.

De repente sintió mucha empatía con ella, de hecho sentía empatía por los niños huérfanos. Él mismo lo había sido, si veía bien las cosas.

Es le causó gran dolor, porque tal vez era pero haber sido un huérfano cuando los dos padres estaban allí presentes.

Pero ahora Terry encontraba nuevos motivos para seguir en la vida: alegraría mucho el Hogar de Pony el hecho de que Lolo hablara. Eso le dio una gran satisfacción, le hizo ver lo que realmente valía en la vida y no la fama ni el dinero ni los placeres como tan vio a lo largo de su vida como actor.

Los hombres que mayor éxito tenían, en realidad no valían tanto como esas personas humildes y trabajadoras de buena fe como las mujeres del Hogar de Pony, como su amada Candy.

Pero por diversos factores, como el hecho de ser mujer, la sociedad nunca les daría valor a estas personas.

Ya no tuvo necesidad de fumar.

* * *

-Señorita Pony-

-¡Hola Terry!- la señorita Pony estaba remendando una sábana cuando Terry llegó con Lolo llevada de la mano.

-Lolo habló- le dijo. La señorita dejó de coser y al principio creyó no escuchar bien.

-¿Qué dices, hijo?-

-La niña habló. No es muda como creían- repitió.

-¿En serio?- la vieja mujer sonrió y de la emoción se levantó de su silla –Pero, pero, es un milagro muchacho-

-Escuche, yo conozco de esto. No es muda, pero tiene un bloqueo por algún trauma. De todas maneras eso se cura- le aseguró Terry- Estoy seguro de que yo puedo ayudar, señorita Pony-

El joven tenía otro rostro, en verdad habían cosas que podían darle una gran satisfacción a su alma que por muchos años había perdido las esperanzas.

-¡Yo puedo ayudar!-

* * *

Candy no había estado en el orfanato ese día, muy tarde en la noche regresaba por el sendero desde la casa del doctor Leterman. Con paso alegre se apresuraba para llegar y esperaba que no hubieran terminado de cenar sin ella. Terry estaba allá también.

No oía más nada sino el sonido de sus pasos y el viento nocturno entre los árboles y así fue un largo rato.

Cuando faltaba poco para llegar a los terrenos que eran del Hogar, la chica cree escuchar algo más. Se detiene y da un vistazo hacia todos lados. Nada.

Prosiguió su camino y casi enseguida oye algo otra vez, y empieza a asustarse. Estaba muy sola en medio de un bosque oscuro. Candy apresura su paso pero ya no era por la ansiedad de llegar a tiempo. En realidad no debía andar caminando sola y mucho menos de noche.

Sin duda alguna que otros pasos seguían los suyos, así que Candy no lo dudó más y empezó a correr, pero antes de poder escapar una sombra salida de la nada la alcanzó y la asió del brazo fuertemente.

Candy gritó pero en aquel bosque nadie la oiría.

-Candy Candy- dijo una voz horrible, la fuerte mano del hombre le apretaba el brazo- No puedes escapar ¿Verdad?-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- casi no tenía voz del miedo.

-Jajaja. Ya no eres tan valiente ¿No? Después de todo no eres más que una mujer y mira, ante un hombre estás totalmente indefensa- se burló el hombre.

Candy sintió que su alma se le iba al piso y temió lo peor. Nadie podría salvarla allí, tan simple como eso.

-Te las das de mucho, pero- y el hombre la sacudió fuerte y la maltrató- Pero no eres nada ante un hombre-

-¡Sólo dime lo que quieres! Por favor, no hay necesidad de que haya problemas- temblaba, pero tratando desesperadamente de razonar con él.

-Qué pena que tengas que suplicar, niña. Sólo la piedad puede salvarlas, nuestra piedad- le restregaba el hombre en la cara, burlándose. Y Candy sintió olor a alcohol en su aliento- Mujercita ¿Ya estás histérica como una loca?- y con un pequeño esfuerzo el hombre lanzó a Candy contra un árbol tan fuerte que la chica se golpeó muy duro, y ante su debilidad y su sufrimiento el hombre se regodeaba –Chicas, son rameras e histéricas. Rameras todas, uyy, qué rameras son ¿Con cuántos te has acostado? Anthony, Terry, Albert ¡Uyyy!- despotricaba contra ella. Candy no podía hacer nada más que ignorar todos los agravios y hacerse la sumisa y evitar que el hombre se enfureciera más y le hiciera un daño peor. Era lo más humillante que pudiera sufrir una mujer, pero ante un hombre del doble de fortaleza era eso o la muerte.

Trató de no llorar y darle el gusto, pero entre la rabia y el miedo las lágrimas estaban allí.

-Mujercita. Alguien tiene que enseñarte lo que es un hombre y así aprendas a respetar- le decía el tipo y otra vez la captura y la sacude con violencia, burlándose, divirtiéndose muchísimo.

Pero ella logra reaccionar a pesar de su histeria, y del hecho de que ya estaba herida y débil. Era mantener la calma y la cabeza bien puesta lo que hacía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

Recuerda entonces los puntos débiles del cuerpo humano que ella había estudiado así que espera que el hombre esté desprevenido y logra, con una fuerza inusitada, darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago y eso causa un terrible espasmo en el hombre y lo deja sin respiración, pero no era suficiente ante la fuerza de sus músculos, pero Candy histérica no se detiene, no se detendría, atacaría como una fiera así tuviera que morir, y tan veloz como podía le propina un puntapié entre las piernas con sus zapatos duros y de punta.

El hombre se tambalea y pierde el control por un momento que Candy aprovecha para huir, no sabía cómo pero logra huir corriendo como una loca. Su atacante no pierde el tiempo y se recupera del dolor para correr detrás de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Candy creyó que no llegaría al Hogar de Pony, pero al cabo de unos momentos de desesperada huida en los que sintió las manos de su perseguidor muy cerca de ella, ya vio las luces que venían del edificio, y su perseguidor no la alcanzó.

-AYUDAAAAA- gritó a pesar de estar sin aliento. La voz milagrosamente le salía potente –AYÚDENME-

Entre lágrimas no tenía la visión muy clara y probablemente chocaría contra algo y se rompería una pierna antes de poder salvarse.

-¡TERRYYYY!- clamaba a gritos por algún salvador.

Una sombra se había aparecido por el sendero y Candy aterrada de que fuera su atacante huyó de ésta. Se apartó violentamente del sendero gritando para que la oyeran en el Hogar.

-Candy ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Terry para que ella lo reconociera –Candy, soy yo-

Al darse cuenta de que nadie la perseguía, y que la sombra era Terry ella sin fuerzas se refugia en sus brazos, y llora agitadamente.

-¡Dime ¿Qué pasa?!- alarmado Terry la tranquiliza –Tranquila, estás bien. Tranquila Candy-

Ella temblaba pero se tranquilizaba a medida de que reconocía que no estaba en peligro. Terry le brindó la seguridad que necesitaba y ya no lloró más.

-¡Alguien..!- balbucea -¡Alguien me persigue!-

Terry enseguida se pone alerta, pero a la poca luz de la noche no veía nada ni sentía ninguna otra presencia. Entonces se cerciora que Candy estuviera vestida, aunque muy maltratada. Tenía raspones, le sangraba la boca, y estaba adolorida.

-¡Vamos adentro, rápido!- él la llevó al Hogar –Pero ya no estás en peligro, te lo aseguro. Tranquila-

La Hermana María fue quien los recibió y soltó un grito.

-Estoy bien, Hermana- Candy no alarmó a la Hermana. Ya estaba mejor, aunque muy adolorida.

-Pero ¿Qué pasó?- fue lo que dijo la pobre mujer.

-Candy fue atacada por alguien- gruñó Terry muy severamente. Sentó a la chica en una silla- Tráigale un poco de agua. Hablaré con ella, Hermana-

La Hermana dudó un poco pero era lo mejor para hacer.

-Candy, mírame y dímelo todo ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Quién te lo hizo?- la asió con angustia por los brazos, temiendo que ella no pudiera decir nunca la verdad.

-No sé, yo, yo venía… yo venía y entonces un hombre salió de la nada y me atacó- gimoteaba ella, tratando de controlarse.

-¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO?!- los ojos de Terry estaban encendidos de furia.

-Gracias a Dios, Terry, Gracias a Dios me salvé- dijo Candy sabiendo las cosas terribles que temía él. Debía calmarlo también –No sé cómo, pero Gracias a Dios- y lo abrazó fuerte y no quería soltarlo.

El joven vio que ella estaba bien y que nada peor pudo haber pasado, y suspiró profundamente. Su abrazo y su protección le devolvieron la cordura a la chica.

Cuando la Hermana y la señorita Pony llegaron, Candy tomó un vaso de agua y estaba serena. Ya no más en ese bosque oscuro sola y perseguida, estaba segura con las persona que quería y que la protegerían. Hablarían todos con ella, y eso desahogaría toda la angustia que albergaba el pecho de Candy.

-No sé quién era ni qué quería- decía sosteniendo el vaso temblorosa –No lo sé- ella no iba a repetir las horribles cosas que el hombre le dijo. Estaba pasmada por haber presenciado tanto odio.

-Pero hay que saberlo. Esto es muy grave- espetaba Terry furioso -¿Cómo puede pasar algo así? ¿Qué clase de hombre es ése?-

-Jamás habíamos tenido problemas así- la señorita Pony se negaba a aceptarlo- Dios mío-

-Creo que estaba tomado, sentí olor a alcohol- recordó Candy.

-Maldita sea…- Terry gruñía impotente –Me quedaré aquí esta noche y mañana a primer ahora voy a denunciar esto al ayuntamiento. Tú duerme tranquila, Candy y no te preocupes de nada más-

Ella no iba a decir todo lo que sintió durante el ataque, de las cosas que vivió que le abrieron mucho los ojos, no por ahora. Quería simplemente olvidar pues nada más podía hacer.

Las mujeres muy agradecidas no sabían cómo retribuirle a Terry aquel inmenso favor. Había sido algo terrible para ellas y de ahora en adelante no estarían tranquilas, y por primera vez se dieron cuenta de cuán solas y desprotegidas estaban.

* * *

A primera hora, Terrence Grandchester estaba en el ayuntamiento del pueblo, aunque hubiera deseado que hubiera un cuerpo policial como lo había en las grandes ciudades.

Pero los pueblos eran lo suficientemente sanos y tranquilos como para tener tales cosas.

-Joven ¿Qué desea?- el alcalde accedió ante la fuerte exigencia del señor Grandchester –En realidad no tenía muchas ocupaciones así que bueno.

-Anoche un hombre atacó a Candy en el sendero del bosque- denunció.

-Oh, Dios- lamentó el hombre -¿Cómo está ella?-

-Muy golpeada, pero afortunadamente pudo escapar del atacante. Pero fue muy grave, señor, que haya gente tan loca suelta-

El alcalde meneaba la cabeza y Terry se quedó esperando algo, pero no pasó nada.

-¿Y entonces?- insitó una respuesta del encargado del pueblo.

-Bueno ¿Saben quién fue el sujeto?- añadió el alcalde con un dejo de indiferencia.

-No, claro que no. Es trabajo de ustedes encontrar a ese hombre y encarcelarlo- agregó Terry como si hablara con un idiota.

-Bueno, no será tan fácil- suspiró el hombre y su atención se dirigió ahora hacia sus papeles.

-¿No será tan fácil? ¿Qué no son ustedes la autoridad aquí, y me responde eso?- los ánimos de Terry se alteraron. Obviamente el hombre ya se dedicaba a otra cosa como si su asunto no fuera cosa de él.

-Señor Grandchester, lamento mucho lo que pasó con su amiga. Pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Esas cosas pasan-

-¿Esas cosas pasan?- Terry no terminaba de entender.

De repente hubo silencio en la oficina y el joven después de pasar el ofuscamiento comenzaba a entender: Claro que no era una cosa grave, las mujeres que andaban solas estaban expuestas a caer en las manos de algún vivaracho por ahí. Y eso era lo más normal del mundo.

-Escuche, no saben quien fue- el alcalde suavizó la situación pues el señor Grandchester estaba muy molesto- Lo que le digo es que será trabajo difícil-

-De hecho yo sí creo saber quién fue- dijo Terry de repente. Con la cabeza más fría podía razonar –Yo sé, sí-

El alcalde lo miro curioso.

-Hay unos tipos muy poco confiables en este pueblo, señor. Yo los he visto, los conozco. Son amigos de Neil Leagan- denunciaba indignado.

-¿El señor Leagan?-

-No él, sino uno de sus amigos en especial. ¡Yo sé que fue él, un tal Butch Jackson!- Terry aseguraba con la mente clara.

-¿El hijo del banquero Jackson?- el alcalde bufó.

-Apresen a ese hombre, es un borracho. Porque aquí con esos malditos bares envenenan las mentes de los hombres y crean esos desgraciados- exclamaba el joven.

-Un momento, cálmese, joven, no podemos pensar así. Primero acusa al señor Jackson y ahora pide que se cierren los bares. -

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No sabe lo que pasa en esos lugares, lo que hace la gente bajo los efectos del alcohol? Es una cosa maldita, deberían prohibir eso-

-Joven, no hay que exagerar- la tranquilidad de aquel alcalde ante la injuria que cometieron con su Candy enervaba a Terry- Nada en el mundo podrá prohibirle a los hombres la diversión-

-Diversión… "diversión"- repitió incrédulo.

El alcalde conocía muy bien los chismes que habían circulado sobre Terrence Graham Grandchester, el actor desequilibrado y ebrio. Eso en definitiva hacía que no se tomara en serio las protestas con las que había ido a su oficina.

Porque lo que le había pasado a Candy era "normal e inevitable", después de todo era una chica huérfana sin un hombre que la cuidara.

-Lo lamento, las mujeres solas viven con esos riegos encima. Nada podemos hacer. Usted más bien debería cuidarse y no andar denunciando al señor Jackson, hijo del banquero-

Terry se quedó frío y sin habla. Su mente ya no le daba más. Claramente le estaba diciendo aquel hombre que el acusado era "demasiado respetable" y que si por casualidad había atacado a Candy, una huérfana nada más, pues eran "cosas de muchacho".

Las mujeres que no tenían un hombre o una familia respetable de respaldo que se ocupara de ellas, pues nadie respondía por lo que les pasara.

Dio la media vuelta y salió del edificio sin decir nada.

* * *

Terry no tomó ningún coche sino que prefirió caminar, como siempre alejarse un poco de la gente que tanto lo enfermaba.

Sin embargo sus pies lo llevaban a un lugar distinto del camino que llegaba al Hogar de Pony.

La casa del bosque de los Andrew estaba un poco lejos, pero Terry estaba acostumbrado a caminar grandes distancia, ya bastantes viajes había hecho a pie. Durante los años que siguieron a la muerte de Susana, él casi que vivió en el camino.

Agradeció no encontrarse con ninguno de los amigos de Candy, pues estos le preguntarían por ella y él tendría que tratar sobre la incómoda situación.

* * *

-¡Terrence!- dijo Albert Andrew al verlo. Estaba en corral examinando unas llamas que recién había recuperado de un dueño que las tenía para cría comercial. Las llamas estaban muy desnutridas y en mal estado. Albert trabajaba como veterinario, como siempre, estaba alejado de la familia.

-Hola- saludó el aludido. Albert fue a lavarse las manos para luego abrir la reja. Le sorprendía mucho tener a Terry allí. Las cosas eran ahora muy diferentes a cuando eran amigos.

-Supongo que aún no te has enterado- dijo el joven entrando a la casa. Obviamente Albert estaba en sus quehaceres sin saber nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Pasó algo?- Albert sospechó enseguida.

-Sí. Pero hablemos con calma. Tengo mucho que decir- respondió con seriedad.

Los dos hombres entraron a la casa y Albert iba a ofrecerle algo de tomar. Con asombro Terry observó los pájaros exóticos, las ardillas, los conejos, las serpientes que Albert tenía en su casa. Sin embargo todo estaba muy acomodado y aseado a pesar de vivir entre animales.

-Bonitas aves- comentó.

-Sí, son aves exóticas en peligro de extinción. Trato de salvarlas del tráfico de aves y de la cacería- respondió con orgullo –Pero no puedo evitar que se cacen todos estos animales- suspiró entristecido –Pero dime ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es Candy?- preguntó ansioso.

-Fue atacada anoche, cerca del Hogar de Pony, Albert- dijo Terry y para Albert fue como recibir un balazo –Pero está bien, no hay que preocuparse… El asunto es que un hombre estuvo anoche en el bosque, un loco maldito-

-Pero ¿Quién? ¿Seguro está Candy bien?-

-Ella no sabe quién la atacó ni por qué. Pero la golpearon y ella tuvo que huir. Albert, fue horrible-

-Qué basuras malditas ¿Cómo se atreven a tratar así a una mujer? ¡Hay que demandarlo!-

-¡Ya lo hice! ¿Y sabes qué? No logré casi nada- soltó Terry frustrado –¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?-

-Lo sé muy bien- el joven, también aristócrata como Terry, dio un golpe sobre la mesa de frustración. Él más que Terry conocía muy bien la ineficiencia de las autoridades.

-Es importante que lo sepas. Ella te importa ¿Verdad?- Terry le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

-Me importan todos mis amigos, Terrence- aclaró éste con seriedad.

-En fin, escucha- Terry obvió la insinuación y prosiguió - Lo que vi entre ayer y hoy me deja en claro que a nadie le importa ni Candy ni el Hogar, y que el mundo está cada vez más peligroso para los indefensos y marginados. Yo denuncié a cierto individuo que sé que fue el que atacó a Candy…-

-¿QUIÉN?- exigió saber el joven aristócrata cuyo rostro había cambiado por completo.

-Uno de los amigos de Neil, de hecho todos esos cobardes son unos desgraciados, pero a ése, a ése le di una buena paliza la otra noche- Terry empezó a pasearse por la sala –Butch Jackson-

-¡Lo conozco! ¡Nunca me gustó!- Albert abrió mucho los ojos –Su padre vino de Michigan a trabajar aquí…-

-Albert, necesito tu ayuda. Nadie más ayudará a nuestras amigas, ellas sólo nos tienen a nosotros. Hay tipos peligrosos por ahí-

-Sí, lo sé- respondió Albert con seguridad –Para eso estoy, yo siempre cuidé de Candy, no dudes nunca de eso- hizo una pausa -Te apoyo en todo lo que haya que hacer, ese Butch Jackson no me gusta, y nada le hará a Candy ni a nadie más-

Terry asintió satisfecho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

La lluvia caía implacable, haciendo sonar cada teja, cada tabla que cubría las ventanas del Hogar de Pony.

Era temprano todavía, pero la oscuridad había caído sobre ellos como un negro manto impenetrable. El suave chispear del fuego amansaba interrumpido silencio, y apenas se oía el tic tac del reloj en la pared.

En medio de la sala, la luz de la hoguera iluminaba el rostro de Terry inexpresivo, y una taza vacía colgaba de su mano.

La sala estaba caliente y seca, mientras que afuera se quedaba todo el frío y la humedad de la lluvia.

-¿Quieres más?- Candy traía una jarra de té, que soltaba humo perfumado. Él con una sonrisa le agradeció el gesto y se acordó de que tenía la taza vacía allí en su mano.

Candy le sirvió más té y luego colocó la jarra en la mesita. Con su taza en la mano se sienta en el sillón frente a la chimenea, y de donde estaba sentado Terry, y juntos contemplan el fuego mientras el té humeaba en sus tazas y la lluvia golpeteaba los cristales.

-Qué fea noche- musitó ella ante la oscuridad que reinaba fuera del Hogar -Pareciera que estuviéramos en medio del océano negro sin una sola estrella en el cielo-

Las imágenes de sus viajes a Inglaterra en barco vinieron a su mente con aquella metáfora. Dos viajes agonizantes en dónde en uno huía de la muerte de Anthony y en donde el otro se desesperaba por regresar a su hogar, y en ambos viajes estaba Terry involucrado.

Terry, que ahora estaba allí con ella.

Se acabó la interminable búsqueda.

Tenía tanto miedo de volverse a ilusionar y de tener esperanzas, de que todo fuera tan perfecto, de que su corazón latiera tan fuerte otra vez. Pero allí estaba_ latiendo fuerte_ otra vez.

-Gracias por todo, Terry- dijo de repente. Se sentía muy bien esa noche y segura, como si no importara nada más.

-Yo estoy más agradecido que tú por estar aquí- respondió él con una sonrisa que se vio a la luz del fuego, y luego contempló su taza de té -Estar aquí me ha llenado de afecto-

Ella hizo silencio para que él hablara todo lo que quisiera hablar.

-Yo conocí a tanta gente. Miles de personas, pero es increíble como son muy pocas de verdad las personas que valen la pena-

Su mirada azul no estaba allí sino que se había ido lejos por un momento.

-Yo nunca me sentí así en mi propia familia. Este pequeño lugar es puro amor y calidez- entonces Terry le clavó esos ojos azules que la hacían estremecer de pies a cabeza... -Ni todos los lujos del mundo me dan lo que me da este lugar, lo que me das tú-

Candy bajó los ojos y fingió concentrarse en la taza de té.

-¿Sabes? Cuando actuaba, tantas veces que tenía que besar... fingir amor… era un tormento, nunca pude entender por qué la mayoría de la gente se reajunta con cualquiera, besa a cualquiera, dice amar a cualquiera. Eso no es así, al menos yo no soy así... Busqué serlo y ése fue mi error. Yo cometí muchos errores tratando de ser como no era, de negar que yo sólo amo a una mujer, porque no había nada más para mí. Yo imaginaba que esas actrices eran tú, Candy-

La miraba fijamente pero Candy evadía su ojos.

-Y cuando les profesaba amor y las besaba, para mí eran tú. Y así la gente aplaudía y decía "Qué gran actor es Terrence Graham"- Terry bufó y esto último lo pronunció con ironía -Que vacío es todo. Todo y todo el mundo. Las almas de verdad ricas, profundas y hermosas son muy pocas. Son ángeles que manda Dios-

-Y tú eres una de ésas. Tú también eres un ángel, Terry- al fin habló, conteniendo lágrimas traicioneras.

Su voz tambaleó, estaba conmovida, vulnerable, pero Terry bufaba ante eso. Ella se le acerca y se acuclilla al lado del sillón, y le toma las manos, apartando las dos tazas.

-¡Yo no soy un ángel, yo soy un maldito!- él sacudió la cabeza pero ella lo detuvo.

-No lo eres. A veces se cometen errores, a veces los ángeles pierden su camino. Pero yo veo que este ángel ha encontrado su camino-

Las palabras de Candy removían todo en el interior de Terry, lo sanaban. Y allí estaban ellos frente a la hoguera, con toda la casa en silencio, la lluvia afuera, todos los demás recogidos en sus cuartos y ellos dos se sentían los únicos seres vivos sobre la Tierra.

La respiración de él era dulce y Candy la sentía muy cerca de ella, y en sus ojos azules brillaba una lágrima.

-Terry- ella le acarició el rostro.

-Ves que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Buscaré al maldito que te atacó, sé quién es, y te defenderé. Siempre, Candy, porque te amo-

A ella le temblaron los labios y quería hablar pero no podía.

Tomados de la mano se miraban uno al otro con sentimientos acumulados de muchos años. El calor de la mano de él... Como un caballero se levantó de la silla y la invitó a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Como aquella vez en el lago en Escocia, Terry la invitaba a bailar con música imaginada y ella no podía negarse. Se abrazaron y se movieron suavemente oyendo el sonido de la lluvia.

Era tan diferente a la vez en Escocia, ella ahora era toda una mujer y como mujer sentía. Y Terry la llevaba suavemente, los dos cuerpos muy juntos, hombre y mujer ya.

Entonces ella se detuvo y no supo qué decir, no dijo nada. Terry la observa sin hacerle nada, y Candy esperaba, embriagada por su respirar y los latidos de su corazón que sentía a través de su pecho. La piel le temblaba... no podía controlarse.

Los labios de ella lo estaban invitando, todo fluía natural, y no había apuros ni presiones, sino un inmenso deseo contenido por muchos años. Candy lo estaba invitando.

Poco a poco los labios de Terry se posan sobre los de ella naciendo un beso verdadero, profundo, lento pero muy gustoso y completamente diferente al primer beso.

Candy sentía por primera vez el ardor de los labios de Terry en los suyos, y Terry también sentía por segunda vez lo que era un beso de amor verdadero, deseándolo plenamente, y sus piernas se debilitaron, Candy desfallecía pero él la sostuvo en un abrazo eterno.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

Era la primera vez que Terry sentía a una mujer.

Había conocido a muchas, había estado con Susana pero dentro de él siempre fue un hombre muerto. Hasta que besó a Candy esa noche por segunda vez y fue como renacer. Por primera vez un beso de amor verdadero correspondido.

Tenía la certeza de que era uno de los pocos hombres en el mundo que de verdad experimentaba lo que era eso.

Estaba bendecido.

Había llegado al Hogar de Pony como un maldito, pero como Candy le dijo, todas las almas tenían salvación, que sólo necesitaban un toque de Gracia. Para él su Gracia había llegado y era ella.

Su primer beso fue lo más hermoso para su joven y atormentado corazón, pero ella no estaba lista, ahora era distinto, sus labios lo habían invitado y lo habían recibido y él conocía lo que era el amor de una mujer.

Era como un sol dentro de su alma, eso era.

Se tendió sobre la cama de la cabaña sintiéndose el hombre más feliz sobre la Tierra. Él no era muy expresivo o alegre, y tenía los ojos oscurecidos y enmarcados con una sombra y tal vez eso sería por el resto de su vida, pero en ese momento sonreía como nunca lo había hecho.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ella estaba en el jardín, rodeada de flores recién abiertas, con el rocío aún fresco.

Terry se había vestido con unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros, muy deportivo, que Candy al verlo pregunta:

-¿A dónde vas?-

Estaba atendiendo el jardín pero tendría después mucho trabajo porque el pequeño Randy había enfermado y al parecer un virus quería adueñarse del Hogar. Candy tenía trabajo.

-Voy al pueblo a enviar unos telegramas- Terry no le dijo la verdad del todo.

-¿Vas a ponerte en contacto con la compañía Stratford?-

-Bueno, ya todo el mundo debe saber que estoy aquí. Pero sí, a eso voy-

Candy se encogió de hombros.

-Candy, deben tener cuidado. Ya sabes- le advirtió -Ayer fui al ayuntamiento y bueno, al menos ya puse en alerta a las autoridades - tampoco dijo la verdad del todo. Terry no quería asustarla diciendo que no había ley que detuviera a los abusadores de mujeres así como tampoco la había para defender a niños -Eh... debo irme... adiós-

El quiso darle un abrazo pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Se despidieron agitando la mano.

Terry tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Había quedado en reunirse con Albert ayer después de que hablaron. Lamentablemente un peligro ensombrecía la hermosa noche junto al fuego en la sala del Hogar del Pony, Terry no podía perder tiempo.

El joven dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el sendero. Era temprano, no estaban ninguno de los niños fuera del Hogar. Hubiera querido entrar y saludar a Lolo pero no se retrasaría.

Caminando por la vereda, dejó atrás la Colina de Pony, y se perdió por el bosque. Se imaginó lo terriblemente aterrador que debió ser para Candy antier noche enfrentarse a aquel hombre. Era valiente, la admiraba. Ningún hombre que hubiera conocido sería tan valiente y luchador estando en sus zapatos.

Por lo contrario, lo que conocía era llorones que se quejaban por la más mínima inconformidad.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse con Tom, que lo esperaba no muy lejos del Hogar de Pony. Albert habría hablado con él, así que traía un caballo para él.

-Hola, Tom. Gusto en verte-

-Terry- Tom no estaba muy familiarizado con él. Lo había visto en muchas fotos, eso sí. Pero Terry estaba muy diferente a las fotos, estaba muy delgado, pero esa delgadez le daba carácter, y tenía la mirada muy sombría y adulta. Se le veía ya la madurez, bastante parecido a Albert.

Obviamente se le veía de salud frágil en ese sentido, un hombre que cargaría con las consecuencias de adicción por muchos años más.

-¿Candy lo sabe?-

-No- respondió Terry -No quise asustarla. No le dije nada de lo de ayer... no por ahora-

-Butch Jackson vive en las afueras de Lakewood en una gran finca que es de su familia. El hombre es hijo de un banquero- Tom conocía a Butch y los llevaría donde vivía -¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con Neil primero?-

-Hay muchas cuentas pendientes con Neil, oh sí. Pero algo nos dice a Albert y a mí que Neil no tuvo que ver con lo de la otra noche. De todas maneras ya lo sabremos-

El joven montó sobre el caballo y los dos se encaminaron hacia la casa de Albert bajo el tibio sol matutino.

* * *

La casa del bosque tenía un amplio jardín frente al lago y atrás un gran campo bordeado de corrales y casas para los animales. Era realmente encantador a pesar del trabajo que representaba. Terry podía ver por qué Albert vivía allí alejado de todo y acompañado por toda una gama de animales, pero se preguntaba también si la soledad no le hacía extrañar a Candy. Lo veía muy apegado a ella, muy pendiente y preocupado. Sin duda alguna eran dos los hombres que necesitaban de ella.

Pero en seis años no había hecho el intento por cortejarla, ella tal vez ni lo sabía. Eso pensaba Terry. Albert se había mantenido al margen y eso sólo se debía a que Candy tenía el corazón ocupado, lo tuvo siempre por seis años. Fiel a él.

¿Y él qué hizo? Entregarse a su debilidad. Había sido un completo idiota hasta el día en que encontró a Patty en Broadway.

-Bien- muy serio Albert los recibe y saca a Terry de sus cavilaciones. No estaba solo, estaba acompañado por Archie que también tenía un caballo ensillado y sujeto por las riendas.

-Archie- Terry en realidad no se sorprende de su presencia. Lo que más amaba en el mundo era a su esposa y su hija. El problema le concernía mucho a él también.

El rostro de Archie estaba más contraído que el de todos ellos.

Ante un gesto de Albert los cuatro salen a caballo por el bosque salpicado por tenues rayos de sol, en fila iban guiados por Tom.

-De nada sirve volver a hablar de esto con las autoridades. Ya sabemos que hay leyes que protegen a los animales maltratados pero no las hay para proteger a las mujeres ni los niños de los abusadores. Hay que actuar con cautela- Terry hablaba con mucha solemnidad, era un hombre muy astuto y capaz en realidad, es sólo que siempre le gustó hacerse el difícil.

-Pero, Terry, tuviste un encontronazo con ese tipo aquella vez en el bar. No se alegrará de verte- opinaba Albert -Puede decir que lo estas acusando de cosas porque le tienes ojeriza-

-Es cierto, pero también lo puedo poner entre la espada y la pared- respondió sin inmutarse -Hablaremos claro, ésta no es una visita cordial. Lo oí hablar aquella noche, así que sabemos lo que hizo-

Así los cuatro siguieron su camino sin darle cuentas a nadie.

La propiedad era muy bonita en realidad, y a Albert le avergonzaba ver que la gente usaba su dinero y posición como un arma de intimidación y prepotencia ante los demás.

El hombre estaba en casa, Terry, Archie, Tom y Albert creyeron que iba a negarse a verlos pero no fue así, salió muy feliz y tranquilo a atenderlos.

Los cuatro y sus caballos lo esperaron afuera, no tenían intensión de entrar a la casa.

-El gigoló de Broadway- sonrió socarronamente el anfitrión al ver a Terry -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Albert le lanzó una mirada a su compañero para que no dejara que nada lo provocara, que llevara la conversación lo más pacífica posible, aunque notaba que eso iba a ser bastante difícil.

-Butch Jackson- rasgó Terry ese nombre con su voz.

-Creo que debes saber muy bien lo que venimos a hacer aquí- intervino Albert.

-No, no lo sé. Es un día muy bonito, de hecho todos estos días- comentaba alegremente.

-¿Eso incluye antier noche?- Terry controlaba su tono pero en sus ojos se concentraba toda su fiereza.

-Fue maravillosa-

Archie se alteró pero no se movió de su caballo.

-Butch, sabemos que fuiste tú quien atacó a Candy en el bosque- Albert habló firmemente -Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado, otro acto así te llevará a la cárcel-

-No, no lo hará. No es ningún crimen y mucho menos para alguien como yo- Butch parecía fastidiado -Yo les aconsejo a ustedes que vuelvan a sus trabajos, es tarde. Pierden dinero por algo que no vale la pena-

-Aterrorizar y atacar mujeres es un crimen- Tom se apeó del caballo ofendido.

-Trata de probar eso en una corte, créeme, perderán su tiempo-

-¿Por qué no te enfrentas con nosotros, cobarde?- Archie lo siguió –Se dicen muy fuertes, claro, para eso se meten con las mujeres-

-Archie…- Albert lo llamó. Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre sí. Aquellas palabras de Butch le dijeron claramente que ya había ocurrido antes y que no lograron culparlo de nada.

Un frío recorrió las entrañas de Albert y de Terry.

-Las mujeres inventan y exageran mucho, chicos- opinaba Butch, el muy pobrecito.

Tom estuvo de echar por tierra su sombrero y lanzarse encima de aquel individuo pero Terry lo detuvo.

-¿Tuvo Neil algo que ver con esto, Butch?- Albert, con el puño muy apretado ya no se controlaba mucho -¿Es él el que te ordena hacer lo que haces?-

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada malo- gimió como un santo el aludido -Otra cosa debió haberle pasado a esa llorona y está exagerando las cosas para hacerse la víctima frente a ustedes. Así son esas chicas-

El hombre esperaba que los cuatro visitantes se cansaran de estar allí y se fueran, pero no lo hacían.

-Es que aquí todos están enamorados de esa pecosa huérfana. Dios con estas chicas que le friegan a la vida a los hombres ¿No ven? Los tiene fregados a los cuatro y a Neil también- el hombre adquirió un tono de lástima tal que la rabia era incontrolable para Terry.

-¿Tu padre sabe que te drogas, patán?- lo atacó directamente.

-No puede saber como tú, que eres un experto, duquesito-

-¡Ya basta!- Albert debía intervenir, los ánimos estaban muy caldeados y los ataques se hacían muy personales. Estaban al borde de una pelea que los ayudaría en nada. Se apeó de su caballo y enfrentó a Butch manteniendo un temple de acero –Escucha, Candy no está sola, piensa lo que quieras pero estamos aquí para advertirte que si siguen amenazándola, lastimándola te juro que no hará falta la cárcel- Albert había logrado borrarle la sonrisa al hombre, pues no era alguien con quien jugar -No nos subestimes-

El caballo de Terry amenazante se puso en dos patas pero Butch tenía el cerebro demasiado frito y nada le importaba. Él sabía más que Tom y Albert que estaban ante un ser totalmente peligroso, algo muy distinto a los patanes amigos de Neil. Butch no distinguía entre el mal y el bien, lo que hacía no le parecía mal, no tenía escrúpulos, lo que le dijeran no le hacía mella. Eso era lo peor que podía haber en un criminal.

La tranquilidad y la indiferencia del hombre los enervaba a los cuatro pero los planteamientos ya estaban puestos sobre la mesa así que nada más había que hacer allí.

-Vámonos- al fin Albert desiste y regresa a su caballo con pasos pesados -Terry, tranquilízate... no dejemos que nos provoque - le decía Terry que no dejaba de fulminar a Butch con la mirada- Vámonos, por favor-

Como si nada hubiera pasado Butch observa a los cuatro hombres marcharse.

-Nunca hacen nada- ya estaban en el sendero arbolado cuando Terry refunfuña a todo gañote -La misma historia de siempre "Ellos no han hecho nada, todo es mentira, son exageraciones y mentiras. Ellos son unos santitos"- recitaba como una letanía conociéndose la historia de memoria.

-Es que algunos de verdad se lo creen- añadía Tom- Yo se que ese bastardo miente. Pero en realidad la mayoría desmiente todo porque de verdad se creen que ellos no han hecho nada-

Albert iba como cargando un gran peso sobre sus hombros, apesadumbrado, silente, sombrío. Tampoco Archie hablaba mucho.

-Y nada hacemos tampoco con preguntarle sobre Neil. Si es verdad, jamás se delatarán. Primera norma entre camaradas- Tom hacía una mueca de desagrado.

-Oh sí, bastante que he visto eso- Terry también hizo una mueca.

El aire puro del bosque y las montañas soplaba despejando a los jinetes de tantos pensamientos pesados.

Terry estaba ahí con Albert, Archie y Tom y se sentía a gusto. Esa mañana era como si hubieran conformado un club.

-Somos librepensadores, muchachos, tenemos que vivir en un mundo de personas que crecen controladas por un montón de parámetros, normas, prejuicios que…- Albert soltó las riendas e hizo un gesto con sus manos cubriéndose la cabeza- Ya saben, esto aquí lo cierran, lo limitan no les deja ver las cosas como son-

-Bueno, a mi no me quedó otra opción. Sin padre ni madre- Tom se encogía de hombros, no sentía nada de pena por eso.

-No tuvimos padre ni madre Tom, yo tampoco. Crecimos librepensadores. Por más que la Tía Abuela me enseñara reglas, no tenía la influencia de un padre en la mente de uno. Sino, tal vez todos seríamos una oveja más del rebaño-

-Vaya, nunca lo había visto así- Terry abría mucho los ojos –Ojalá hubiera podido ver eso cuando era un niño y me sentía abandonado ¿Verdad Archie?-

-En realidad a mí nunca me importó que mis padres fueran algo ausentes, yo y mi herman…- Archie calló. No sólo recordaba a Anthony sino también a su alocado hermano Stear… todos fallecidos a tan temprana edad y que reposaban en fría tumbas. Los demás no lo incitaron a seguir con el tema que había vuelto frío y triste al sol de la mañana, así que lo obviaron.

-Bueno, no lo viste en aquel entonces- Albert se enfocó en Terry- Pero lo ves ahora, Terry- le sonrió.

Terry respiró profundo y dejó que el viento se llevara todo su ofuscamiento.

* * *

_Nota: en mis fics, todos, yo creo el mundo en que se ambientan a mi manera. Tal vez no todo sea totalmente fiel a hechos reales o a la historia misma de la historia a la que le hago el fic, es un fanfic, eso ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

Candy se había entusiasmado con su profesión otra vez. Ahora estaba mucho más atareada, y mucho más distante con las cosas del corazón que antes. Al menos así lo sentía Terry.

Annie Cornwell la apoyaba mucho, y no la dejaba sola después de lo sucedido. Al menos eso era bueno.

Él no podía saber que Candy pasaba por muchos conflictos. Todo el asunto de Bucth Jackson había cambiado la esencia que se había creado entre ella y Terry la noche de la tormenta.

Y no bastando con eso, el estar a puertas de un noviazgo la llenaba de dudas. El montón de cosas que le habían enseñado, el montón de cosas que una mujer cargaba desde que tenía uso de razón atacan su fuerte temple:: ¿Cómo debía ser ahora? Ella era una mujer decente y Terry hacía cuatro años que perdió el rumbo y la dignidad, pero nadie le ponía los ojos encima a un hombre, no, todos los ojos, las críticas, los juicios y los prejuicios estaban encima solamente de la mujer.

"Una chica decente no hace esto" "Una chica decente no hace lo otro" "Cuidado, eso no lo deben hacer las mujeres" "Si haces esto te ves mal, si haces lo otro te juzgarán mal" "Pareces una loca" "Si eres demasiado buena entonces eres un hombre y poco femenina" "Pero si eres demasiado mujer entonces eres una tonta" bla bla bla bla bla. Su mente daba vueltas hasta sentirse mareada.

No importaba qué clase de hombre era Terry, si ella se comprometía con él, ella era la descarriada y perdería todo el respeto que duramente se había ganado. O tal vez debería decir que perdería el muy poco respeto que tenía.

Ella no sabía si debía acercarse, si debía mantenerse alejada, si debía decir lo que sentía, o si era inapropiado.

De todas maneras cualquier cosa que hiciera estaba mal, así de simple.

¡Cuántas cosas difíciles y complicadas dominaban la vida de una mujer! Y no bastando con la situación social, moral, la mujer también debía lidiar con su fuerte remolino de emociones y un infierno hormonal dentro de su cuerpo.

Tenían un cuerpo difícil, lleno de emociones difíciles en un mundo que se las ponía todas aún más difíciles.

Y Terry era hombre y jamás podría entender todo eso.

Y el asunto de Butch la tenía muy asustada, pues sabía que Terry y Albert no le decían toda la verdad al respecto. El hombre andaba suelto, y ese miedo empeoraba sus demonios.

Ellos andaban detrás de Neil, pero nada de eso era nuevo. Toda la vida Neil y sus amigos la habían molestado y Albert y Terry siempre la habían protegido ¿Qué diferencia había ahora?

Lo último que quería Candy ahora era preocuparse también por Neil y Eliza.

Un posible noviazgo con Terry la pondría en el lugar de "mujer de actor" y las mujeres de actores eran todas unas "cualquiera", y más cuando Terry estuvo casado con Susana que fue una mujer respetable dentro de la sociedad, eso la convertiría en "la otra".

Posiblemente se inventaría que ella causó la muerte de Susana, de paso.

Pero nada de eso detenía el amor.

Terry una tarde recibe una carta de Broadway y mientras estaban en la cocina hablando de Neil y su relación con Butch Jackson, él la abre para leerla::

-¿Qué es?- le pregunta Candy. Eran dos amigos que trabajaban juntos en el Hogar, eso eran todavía. Había muy poco acercamiento entre ellos como para llamarse novios.

-Voy a ser Dorian Gray en la nueva obra de la compañía- le informó Terry –O bueno, eso es lo que me piden-

-Oh, es sobre ese curioso libro de Oscar Wilde- sabía Candy - Ya has interpretado obras de Oscar Wilde… ehhh ¿Vas a irte a Nueva York? ¿O a Londres?- preguntó ella con cierto temor.

-No, es en Chicago la obra. Tal vez por eso me han contactado-

-Oh- eso no respondía a su pregunta –Y… ¿Ese papel te gusta?- ella le preguntó por otra razón que no era precisamente por el hecho de que Dorian Gray era un drogadicto, bisexual y asesino.

-Pues la verdad es que prefiero matar que andar besuqueando actrices- reconoció con una sonrisa insinuante pero luego cambió de actitud -El papel… tiene cierto parecido conmigo en algunas cosas. No hay duda de que yo soy el actor más indicado del mundo para ser Dorian Gray…- reconoció ya sin ninguna gracia en su hermoso rostro.

Ella le tomó de las manos solidariamente aunque no deseaba del todo que hiciera el papel.

Los dos vacilaron, muy torpes. Candy lo soltó y fingió estar ocupada.

-Ehhh, Candy. Tal vez acepte el trabajo…-

-Está bien- dijo ella con sinceridad, aceptando su decisión. Además, no podía negar que ver a Terry como Dorian Gray iba a ser muy excitante. Era aquel uno de los papeles más populares en el teatro.

-Sí, pero, pero-

Terry parecía un adolescente ahora más de lo que fue a los dieciséis años. No podía hablar bien con Candy desde que se habían besado. Se sentía un tonto y eso era bastante inusual.

-Bueno, Candy, es que - respiró profundo –Yo no quiero irme de aquí sin ti-

Ella volteó hacia él sorprendida, entre ofendida y excitada a la vez. Abrió mucho los ojos.

-Terry, yo no voy a irme a vivir contigo. Yo sé que estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres…- ella empezó a alterarse.

-¡No, no, espera, me malentiendes!- él aclaraba enseguida –Yo sólo te digo que puedes acompañarme, como amiga, yo te pagaré una habitación aparte y todo eso, porque quiero que conozcas mi mundo, que te conozcan a ti… Candy… No quiero volver al mundo del espectáculo sin ti-

Terry se le acercó y ella empezó a temblar.

-Terry ¿Qué quieres?-

La emoción los obligaba a permanecer callados pero él luchó contra eso:

-Quiero que seas mi esposa, pero no ahora, en un futuro-

Fue una proposición, muy inusual, pero una proposición. Candy se estremeció de pies a cabeza otra vez.

- Y por eso quiero que compartamos algunas cosas juntos. Por eso te invito a Chicago, porque si tú no vas conmigo, yo no tengo interés en ese trabajo. Si tú no estás conmigo yo no podré ser actor, yo no podré enfrentar ese mundo otra vez-

Candy estaba demasiado sorprendida como para asimilar aquello, pero afortunadamente tenía tiempo para asimilarlo y tomar una decisión.

* * *

El mundo seguía su curso pero entre las montañas el tiempo parecía otro. Terry nunca imaginó que hubiera tanto trabajo en un lugar tan pequeño… aunque ya no tan pequeño gracias a Albert.

Los días pasaban rápido y solamente en las noches podían tener un rato más privado… cuando no había enfermos que atender. El doctor Leterman recurría mucho a Candy. Mientras, Terry pasaba más tiempo con los niños, que ahora querían tener también clases de teatro. Todos se enteraron de la propuesta para Terry y estaban muy entusiasmados. Annie y Archie visitaban mucho el Hogar, también Albert y Tom, y decían que irían a ver la obra si Terry aceptaba el trabajo.

¡Terry Grandchester sería Dorian Gray por primera vez! Era lo más en boga del momento. Controversial, oscuro, perverso. Más emocionante aún. Solamente Candy tenía la sensación de que era un papel algo peligroso para él, pero no quería truncarle su emoción por recobrar su carrera.

Curioso, pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo allí Terry no vio a nadie acercarse con intensiones de adoptar a un niño, ni una familia, nadie. Y los niños crecían, ya habían varios cerca de cumplir los doce años y de seguro que más niños llegarían pronto.

¿Qué sería de ellos? Terry nunca convivió con gente humilde, ni estuvo tan cercano a los problemas de aquella gente. En su mundo conoció montones de familias y parejas que muy bien podían adoptar niños, pero no lo hacían.

Ahora le parecía que los problemas de la civilización no eran tan graves ni tristes como aquellos.

* * *

Una noche Terry le pregunta a la señorita Pony:

-¿No ha venido nadie a ver a los niños?-

Obviamente él ya sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba iniciar la conversación.

-No este mes- respondió ella.

-Pero ¿Es eso normal?-

-Sí, claro-

La señorita Pony recogía la ropa que estaba organizando para irse a los cuartos.

-Señorita Pony-

-Dime, Terry-

-¿Cuántos niños han tenido aquí y cuántas familias los han adoptado?-

Aquella pregunta hizo suspirar a la bondadosa mujer. Cansadamente tomó una silla y se sentó. Terry estaba a su vez sentado en el mismo sillón donde una noche pasada había estado cerca de Candy… y la había besado.

-Muchos, Terry, pero la verdad no tantos como debería ser. No todos consiguen hogar- la señorita Pony era ya mayor y ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, o tal vez resignada.

Terry hizo silencio sombrío con la mirada clavada en la chimenea.

-Las gente busca niños bonitos…- empezó a decir la señorita –Sanos, perfectos, y aún así…. –hizo una pausa –Aún así a la gente no le gusta adoptar-

-¿Por qué?- Terry sintió mucha pena por la pequeña Lolo, porque a nadie le interesaría una niña diferente o discapacitada. Nadie daría nada por ella.

Suspiró, él siempre se sintió así a pesar de que tuvo una familia noble.

-Por que le tienen miedo a los genes- le explicó –Los genes, Terry, los genes. La gente, primero, quiere solamente hijos con sus genes, y en cuanto a la adopción, pues aquí vienen los prejuicios: no saben de quiénes son hijos estos niños, pero todos sabemos que la mayoría no son hijos de gente decente…-

-"Hijos del pecado, o del crimen"- Terry tenía más valor para hablar de esas cosas. Era demasiado horrible, jamás diría algo así delante de Candy. Ella ya tenía que soportar el dolor que le causaban las insinuaciones.

-Por eso la gente no adopta como debería- suspiró ella, como recitando una cantarina que ya se conocía de memoria –No los quieren adoptar cuando son pequeños porque no saben las "mañas" que heredan de sus malas familias y no los quieren adoptar cuando son mayores porque ya son mayores y no los pueden educar como debería ser-

Terry hubiera querido decirle que todo eran supersticiones y prejuicios de la gente, pero la ciencia lamentablemente estaba comprobando que ese dicho "de tal palo tal astilla" tenía bases científicas.

-Lo lamento mucho- musitó el joven perdido en una ensoñación causada por el sonido del bosque y el olor a flores que venía del jardín que Candy cultivaba.

Su rostro era tan severo que la señorita Pony no podía descifrar lo que pensaba o lo que sentía.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

George había ido a buscar a Candy a casa de la señora Wishmore dos noches después de los eventos en la cocina. La señora estaba muy enferma y se decía que ya no había esperanzas para ella…

Dejaba huérfanos a dos hijos…

Ella y el doctor Leterman estaban a cargo de la desafortunada mujer. Se investigó quién era el padre de los niños, pero el hombre vivía en México con otra mujer y otros hijos.

Candy estaba empeñada en contactar al hombre, puesto que si la señora Wishmore moría él debía hacerse cargo de sus hijos, pero ni el doctor Leterman, ni Tom, ni la Hermana María y mucho menos la señora Wishmore estaban muy seguros que el hombre iba a aceptar.

Esa noche George la buscó para llevarla a la casa de Albert. Ahora ella no andaba sola por los caminos nunca, si no era Terry, era Tom, o Albert, o Archie y Annie o George quienes se ocupaban de acompañarla.

Era la hora de la cena y el olor que provenía de la cocina llegaba hasta el jardín. Albert la recibió vestido con un traje recién lavado y se veía muy bien.

También él tenía mucho trabajo, pero siempre había espacio para los amigos.

-Hola- la saludó el gentil hombre.

-Hola, Albert- ella bajó del automóvil antes de que George le abriera la puerta.

-Sé que las cosas están delicadas ¿Cómo sigue la señora Wishmore?- Albert la acompañaba hasta la puerta, cruzando el jardín enrejado. A esa hora ya muchos de los animales dormitaban, sin embargo los sonidos nocturnos musicalizaban la casa de Albert por las noches.

-Mal, es una pena- decía afligida –Este trabajo a veces es tan duro…-

-Lo sé, yo también fui médico, aunque ahora trabaje con animales nunca deja de afectarlo a uno la muerte de un paciente…-

Solidariamente él le toma la mano y cruzan el arco de la puerta. Caramelo, el perro amarillo de Albert, corre a saludarla con su larga lengua afuera.

Cenaría en casa de él esa noche, y con George también. Sería eso una gran ayuda para relajarse de la tensión de los últimos dos días.

Y Candy tenía algo importante que hablar con Albert.

-¿Y cómo sigue lo de Terry? ¿Va a regresar al teatro?- ya en la mesa Albert va al grano. La cena la cocinó él, pero George lo ayudaría a servir, porque ellos tenían que hablar.

-De eso quería hablarte-

-Qué bueno, porque yo también-

-Terry tiene planes. Él… pues él está muy ilusionado- la chica se sonrojó mucho.

-¿Y qué planes son esos?- sonrió Albert jugueteando con sus cubiertos.

-Bueno, Albert, me habló de matrimonio- dijo y se sonrojó aún más, que las mejillas le ardían y los ojos le brillaban.

-Ah-

-Quiere recobrar su carrera, y así ofrecerme matrimonio- Candy calló porque la voz denotaba su emoción y su nerviosismo -¡Oh, Albert!-

-Bien, pero ¿Recobrar su carrera con ese papel? ¿Dorian Gray?- Albert alzaba las cejas.

-Bueno, eso quería preguntarte ¿Qué opinas de eso?-

-Bueno, si tiene éxito, Candy, podría ser nominado a algunos premios. Eso borraría por completo su mala racha, obtendría nuevas oportunidades y podría construirse un nuevo futuro en el teatro, si es que él de verdad pone de su parte- a Albert le costó un poco decir lo que añadiría –Y así poder casarse contigo-

Candy quería controlar sus emociones, pero estaba fallando en el intento. Era una chica de veintitrés años cerca de los veinticuatro después de todo, llena de amor, emociones y vida.

-Pero ese papel es peligroso- advirtió él.

-Eso pienso yo. Pero, pero…-

-Aunque sea ficción tiene que meterse dentro de la piel de un drogadicto maldito entregado a los vicios, Candy. Es muy peligroso para alguien que todavía le falta mucho por recuperarse de precisamente lo mismo-

-Lo sé. Pero Albert… está ilusionado-

-Está ilusionado por ti- atajó él secamente.

-Tal vez no tendrá ofertas tan buenas en un tiempo, Albert, ya sabes que Terry como actor perdió el prestigio por completo- explicaba Candy –Dorian Gray puede ser su salvación, pero también su perdición, lo sé-

Albert meditó, comprendía totalmente a Terry en ese momento.

-Es cierto, tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para poder recuperar su dignidad y casarse contigo- Albert no le mencionó su opinión de que si él fuera Terry le propondría matrimonio a Candy ya, enseguida, sin importar nada más. Pero también sabía que Candy no aceptaría por ser tan apresurado - Y no sólo eso, a ti te haría muy bien irte unas semanas de Lakewood ya sabes por qué- puntualizó el hombre con disgusto –Chicago no está lejos, podría ir a visitarlos también-

-Aquí estoy amenazada, debo irme, sí...- Candy sintió un viento frío rozar su piel. Sin darse cuenta revisó con la mirada que las ventanas y las puertas de la casa estuvieran cerradas.

-Y además te ayudará a recuperarte de lo de la señora Wishmore… Aunque no quiero pronosticar lo peor-

George traía ya la comida a la mesa y tanto Caramelo, como Roco el guacamayo, y Pita la serpiente jugueteaban por ahí por el piso como si nada.

Los animales convivían mejor entre sí que las personas.

-Es una buena idea, lo reconozco- le dijo Albert- Claro, sigue preocupándome ese personaje…-

Oscar Wilde era un autor muy controversial, había estado en la cárcel y mucha gente le tenía recelo en especial a ese libro "El retrato de Dorian Gray" que tanto escándalo causaba y que la Iglesia había prohibido.

-Pero confiemos en que él es un profesional, un hombre recuperado y más fuerte- añadió animando a Candy –Pero sin duda que te necesita-

La chica abrió mucho los ojos ante ese comentario.

-Sí, debes estar con él si hace ese papel, Candy- aclaraba su amigo.

-Lo sé…- ella sabía eso, lo que la asustaba era tener que viajar con Terry sola, sin la familia del Hogar allí presentes con ellos. Ya no era lo mismo a como era antes cuando tenían dieciséis años. Y la asustaba enfrentar la sociedad, el mundo del espectáculo.

-Entonces... voy a codearme con artistas, directores, actores, a estar en fiestas y en teatros, hum- decía Candy entre emocionada y asustada. Ella en realidad no era muy dada a esas cosas pero al lado de Terry sería muy distinto.

-Sí, eso creo- Albert le sonrió plenamente y el olor de la comida era exquisito -¿Aceptarás?-

-Oh Albert ¿Debo?-

Esa pregunta era para él algo difícil de responder, ese viaje significaba que la boda de Candy con Terry estaba a un poco más de un mes como mucho de distancia y el tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Era muy poco tiempo para Terry recuperarse más.

-Ayúdalo, Candy, ayúdalo a ser un gran actor con esa obra y te veremos en los teatros con él, recibiendo premios y todo- pero para Albert lo primordial era la felicidad de Candy- Tú debes irte un tiempo, y nosotros aquí nos ocuparemos de Butch Jackson-

Candy suspiró, su mente empezaba a soñar. Albert le extendió su mano y sintió su calor:

-Ayúdalo, y así tú serás feliz-

* * *

Después de la cena, George la llevó al Hogar de Pony y apenas detuvo el coche, Candy se baja y corre hacia la cabaña. Terry estaba allí, sabía que ella se había ido a cenar a la casa de Albert y no pudo dejar de sentir una punzada de celos.

-Hola-

-Hola- él le abrió la puerta -¿Qué tal la cena?-

-Muy bien- sonrió de oreja a oreja –Me ayudó mucho a superar lo de la señora Wishmore-

-¿Qué harás al respecto, Candy? Si esa señora fallece…-

Ella lo meditó, ahora tenía otras ideas en la cabeza.

-Esos niños necesitan a su padre, Terry-

-Pero ese hombre no es un padre para ellos. Nada harás tratando de contactar a ese tipo. ¿Piensas irte a México a buscarlo? Te conozco, eres capaz-

Su instinto le decía que ella debía hacerlo, pero ahora estaba su futuro con Terry y ese viaje a Chicago.

Terry se molestó mucho pensando que Candy escogería irse a México para buscar al tipo aquel que quedarse con él o irse a Chicago con lo de la obra.

-Creo que dejaré ese asunto en manos de la Hermana María- le respondió sorprendiendo mucho a Terry.

-¿Sí?...-

-Sí-

-Bueno. Sí creo que es lo mejor. Aquí ya no podemos tener más niños por ahora- Terry se tranquilizó y su rostro se suavizó por completo- Candy, me siento muy bien. Me he recuperado tanto que creo que tendré un futuro nuevo y muy bueno-

-Oh, claro que sí-

-Tengo pensado hacer muchas cosas- Terry sonaba soñador, y Candy adoraba eso –Candy, yo…- el hombre la miró con sus ojos azules y penetrantes.

A ella le brincó el corazón, había algo más que Terry quería decirle:

-Yo quiero adoptar a Lolo-

-Ehhh ¿Tú?- Candy no reaccionó mucho –Pero, ehh- su mente tardó en coordinar la información –Creo que para adoptar hay que estar casado, tiene que haber un padre y una madre-

-Bueno- Terry sonrió – Yo sé que soy un soltero desastroso, con un historial dudoso. Pero ahora voy a comenzar de nuevo, me voy a recuperar y, bueno, te lo digo otra vez, yo quiero que te cases conmigo-

-¡Terry!- balbuceaba la chica con la piel de gallina. ¡Era demasiado lo que ocurría en dos días!

-Ya te lo dije… Casémonos, y cuando nos casemos, tú y yo podremos adoptar a Lolo, de hecho, adoptar a todos los niños que quieras, Candy-

La cabaña se llenó de color. Para Candy era como entrar al país de las maravillas de las que hablaba aquel cuento.

Sonrió sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.


End file.
